


Symphony

by Faequeen40



Series: Within the Gilded Cage [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Creepy Alien Royalty, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post Songbird, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faequeen40/pseuds/Faequeen40
Summary: After repeated interruptions and a not so positive reception during a diplomatic meeting, Lance is feeling pretty low.Luckily, Keith has a plan.





	Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been planning this particular one shot since I ended Songbird and I've been really excited to explore the new dimensions of Lance and Keith's relationship.  
> Also, I don't think I can really write things that don't have some aspect of angst in it but no worries. Our boys are taking care of each other.  
> Just as a heads up, this will not make sense unless you've read Songbird. There are a lot of plot points, character changes and original characters that are introduced in the first part of this series.

Keith let his hands trail down the expanse of Lance’s slim chest, his claws dragging ever so slightly. The edges caught at the peaks of Lance’s nipples and his lover gave a stilted gasp.

Beautiful dusky skin rippled, tattoos glowing an ethereal purple and deep passionate blue, the colors ebbing and flowing with the tides of Lance’s desire.

He let himself be pulled down to meet Lance’s lips, the fierce pressure between the two of them giving way to Lance’s curious tongue.

This was further than they’d ever gone before and Keith was riding a wave of euphoria, the bond amplifying the chemistry between them, catalyzing their reaction.

Keith wanted to drown himself in Lance, to get so wrapped up in him that there would be no return.

It was a darkly possessive thought and one that he frequently tried to suppress. Lance had already had one half-Galra try to own him and Keith was determined not to follow Lotor’s example.

Lance arched beneath him, the action sinuous as it pulled a wretched groan from Keith’s throat, the delicious friction between their bodies only driving him to clutch at Lance’s slender hips, claws barely digging into his skin.

In the two months since Lotor, they’d been working on everything: Lance’s new abilities, Voltron, and even learning Altean.

It had left little time for them to explore their connection and their newborn relationship.

Particularly its physical aspect.

There was never any doubt about how much they wanted each other. At times, the sexual tension between the two of them had felt nearly suffocating. With every restless day and interrupted moment, that tension only grew, a taut string humming with their desire for one another.

Keith _fully_ intended to shatter that tension.

He was going to take his beautiful lover apart and put him back together again, he was going to push until Lance was so delirious with pleasure that the only word he would remember would be Keith’s name.

He leaned down to whisper his plans into Lance’s pointed ear, to watch him shiver into the sheets at the promise when a sharp rap came at the door, the noise easily demolishing the mood, the tendrils of their lust scattering to the winds at the interruption.

Lance sighed heavily, seemingly unwilling to move his hands from where they curled around Keith’s neck. “It’s probably important.” Lance huffed, claws idly playing with the curls on the back of Keith’s neck.

Keith grumbled, leaning down to give Lance a firm, lingering kiss before stomping over to the door, stubbornly neglecting his discarded shirt on the floor.

The door slid open at his approach, an excited Pidge and stately Shiro waiting outside.

Shiro took one look at his bare purple chest, mussed hair, and narrowed eyes before his face went scarlet and he coughed awkwardly into his hand.

“Maybe we should come back another time, Pidge.” He suggested, seemingly torn between mortification and amusement.

“Like hell!” Pidge huffed, sending Shiro an indignant look, “I need Lance to come try on his new armor. I need to make sure everything fits correctly before we get to the Norvari’s diplomatic event. Allura wanted us in full uniform, remember?”

Keith barely contained a growl at the reminder. He and Lance had tried to sneak away in order to get a few minutes of private time before they alighted on the very conservative planet. Allura had made it very clear that they were all to be on their very best behavior.

It was an excellent opportunity to expand their fledgling alliance against the Galra and Keith couldn’t exactly fault her thinking, even if a part of him desperately disagreed with her stipulations that they behave themselves.

She had been very clear in who she was speaking to.

Just the thought made Keith want to grumble.

They weren’t that bad.

It’d be a lot better if everyone stopped _interrupting_ them at every chance.

Shiro nodded knowingly at him before giving a heavy sigh. “Surely you could give him like a half an hour? We’ve all been pretty tired by the preparations.”

“Psh, why would I do that?” Pidge snorted, “The sooner I finish his armor, the sooner I can move on to the other projects Allura has me working on. Like the scout bots. Besides, it’s not like they’re really doing anything…”

She trailed off awkwardly and Keith met her eyes boldly, crossing his arms over his very bare chest, the faint lines from Lance’s claws still marking his shoulders. He lifted an eyebrow at her before furrowing his forehead at her unexpected reaction.

Her face abruptly contorted with amusement and it was clear she was making an effort not to crack up in the hallway.

“Oh my quiznack, I totally cockblocked you, didn’t I?” She cackled, her voice breaking into a wheeze as she tried very hard not laugh.

Shiro looked at her aghast just as a long, drawn-out, deadpan “Yes” left the general vicinity of Keith’s bed, Lance’s frustration evident through the bond.

Keith could relate.

“Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be at your workshop.” He grumbled, the soft pad of his feet on the floor carrying to Keith’s ears.

“Damn. A few minutes?” Pidge said suggestively, waggling her eyebrows at Keith before losing the battle with her contained laughter and cracking up in the hallway.

Keith gave her an unimpressed stare before she managed to reign herself in, a scarlet Shiro behind her with his face buried in his hands. She wiped at her teary eyes for a moment before fixing her sharp hazel gaze on a spot just behind Keith.

“Make sure it’s just you, Lance.” Pidge winked, trying without success to keep her glee off her face, “I won’t get anything done if Keith is making eyes at you the whole time.”

“Ha ha.” Keith huffed, frowning deeply at the gremlin in front of him, “You’re evil, you know that, right?”

Pidge gave an impertinent curtsy, ignoring Shiro’s mortification behind her. “I do my best.” She trilled, “Ever since Kore became my sidekick, I’ve been able to get up to so much more.”

“Please stop corrupting the kit.” Lance groaned, his sudden appearance startling Keith even as he draped himself over Keith’s back overdramatically, “I don’t think Maia would appreciate it.”

Lance’s recovered shirt rubbed against Keith’s back and he suppressed a sigh, Lance’s own frustration leaking out along the bond.

They were done for a while, at the very least. So much for private time before the diplomatic meeting.

Ever since Lance had come back, he’d been exceptionally self-conscious. Keith tried very hard to be supportive but his lover was quick to dismiss any concerns, even to the point of causing fights between the two of them in the past.

It had worried Keith to see Lance switch to a high collared, long sleeved version of some of his old clothing, particularly when the Blue Paladin would keep the thick clothing on even during training.

It couldn’t be comfortable but Keith was trying to work with Lance’s new insecurities.

It had taken a long time for Lance to feel comfortable again bare-chested in Keith’s presence and even now, once his shirt went back on, it stayed on.

Keith wanted nothing more than for Lance to be happy and he was more than willing to work with anything that was thrown at them but the constant demands on their time were leaving both of them more than a little tense.

Something had to give.

“I don’t think she can help herself.” Keith said dryly, “It’s not often that she gets left with people smaller than her.”

Pidge flipped him the bird, a good-natured smile still stretching her face. “I helped corrupt you too, fuzzy.” She smirked, “Still working on Shiro, though.”

Keith could feel Lance nodding along behind him, the tip of his pointed ear brushing against the fluffy tops of his own. He frowned as the slight contact coiled in his stomach, letting one hand come up to curl with Lance’s, the instincts of the bond calming somewhat at the touch.

“I don’t know, Pidge.” Lance drawled, “Corrupting Space Dad has been a team effort. It is our current work in progress. Don’t take all the credit, gremlin.”

Pidge stuck her tongue out at him and Keith grinned when Lance’s quiet laughter vibrated along the line where they were pressed together. “Anyway, how has our Space Parent mission been going?”

The Green Paladin huffed loudly, throwing a frustrated look at Shiro’s confused face. “Badly. They’re worse than you two were.”

“Hey!” Keith objected, “We figured ourselves out eventually.”

Giving him a dry frown, Pidge rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, Casanova.” She sighed, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna borrow your princess.”

Lance groaned at the nickname, burying his face in the hair at the back of Keith’s neck, the feeling of Lance’s cool breath on his skin nearly making him shiver, a thin curl of pleasure coiling in his gut.

He wanted so badly to shut the door in front of him and continue what they had been up to but that was clearly not going to happen.

Just as quickly as it appeared, the feeling was gone and he suppressed a whine when he felt Lance’s weight leave his back.

His blue-eyed lover only smirked at him as he followed Pidge down the hall, lust and amusement teasing at him across the bond.

Keith watched him go until the Green and Blue Paladins disappeared around the far corner before turning his sharp gaze on Shiro.

Shiro lifted his hands in an effort at placation, the flush in his face just beginning to fade even as a small grin pulled at his mouth.

“I did try to stop her.” Shiro shrugged, “But you know how Pidge is.”

Keith huffed out a sigh, shaking his head. “Lance has a point. She is a gremlin. And she’s pulling Kore down that rabbit hole with her.” He grinned, “You down for a spar?”

Shiro’s smile widened and he ruffled Keith’s hair, laughing at Keith’s disgruntled expression.

“Not this time, unfortunately.” Shiro replied, his face genuinely contrite at having to turn him down, “Allura needs me to go over a few contingency plans in case the Norvari turn out to be a trap. Liyana made it back to the ship though…”

Keith hummed at Shiro’s response, a part of him exceptionally happy that his mother had kept her promise to return after completing her mission for the Blade.

Maybe he would go find her.

He always had questions for her, after all. There were a few aspects of the bond that he wanted a bit more information about and she was a little less embarrassing to ask than Maia.

It was just easier to ask his mother some of the more personal things.

Shiro gave him a serious look before crossing his arms over his chest, seemingly a bit concerned with Keith’s silence. “If you want to find your mom, I think I saw her near the training deck with Maia.”

Keith glanced up at him for that comment, the idea of the two of them colluding on anything making his face pull into a deep frown.

One overprotective Galra mom was bad, but two?

Maybe Keith should go track his mother down, if for no other reason to defuse that trap before it sprung.

He nodded at Shiro, giving him a small, grateful smile. “Thanks, Shiro.” He chuckled, “I should probably go find something to do now that I’m not allowed to ‘make eyes’ at Lance while Pidge is working.”

Shiro sputtered out a laugh at that and Keith felt his smile grow before he started making his way toward the training deck, the similarity in where he would find his mother not escaping him.

Apparently being rather attached to training ran in his blood.

~~~~

Lance followed Pidge down the hallway quickly, frustration and thwarted desire making his shoulders tense.

There had been so little time for him to explore the physical side of his relationship with Keith and it definitely had him wound tighter than normal. There had hardly been time for them to spend together at all. If not for the bond and the fact that they quite adamantly returned to the same room together every night, they would have little contact with one another.

He appreciated everything that had been done for him in the last two months since his capture at Lotor’s hands but he was ready for things to settle once more.

They had to settle at some point, right?

Lance was tired and he just wanted some privacy with his mate.

Pidge cast a look over her shoulder, a brief expression of guilt flashing over her face before it split into a wide grin. “You know the Norvari have a notoriously beautiful planet. Lots of beaches and stuff. Most are pretty secluded too.”

Lance lifted an eyebrow at her suggestive tone before an answering smile spread over his face. “Oh, Pidgeotto, you do care! Too bad you’re trying to convince me to sneak off with my chemically bonded soul partner on the most conservative planet Allura has invited to the alliance.” He teased, waggling his eyebrows at her in his own overdramatic way, “Next time, it may be better to just go ahead and plan a candlelight dinner for us.”

“I think you’ll be just fine on the sappy romance thing, princess.” Pidge returned dryly, “You can plan your own dinner.”

“I could.” Lance hummed, smirking at the smaller paladin as some of the tension in his shoulders loosened at their familiar banter, “I am the romance master, after all.”

“You’re something, all right.” Pidge chuckled, tapping the scanner outside her workshop with an elbow.

“So what’s the deal with my armor?” Lance queried, following his favorite gremlin into her lair, “I know remaking it took time but you guys made it sound like there was more to it.”

Pidge led him over to a large stand before turning back to him, a serious expression almost foreign on her face.

“We took some time to install some extra features to your armor in particular, Lance. Since your quintessence is literally filling brands in your skin, we wanted to make sure you would be protected from quintessence attacks in general.” Pidge explained, seemingly hesitant to point out his tattoos, “It took us a few tries but Coran, Hunk, and I managed to craft a material that is mostly impervious to quintessence.”

Lance looked between his new armor and the Green Paladin before drawing her into a tight hug. She struggled for a moment before giving in, her arms gripping at him just as desperately.

“Thank you.” He whispered into her hair, “I hadn’t even thought about all that.”

“Of course you didn’t.” Pidge sniffed, her haughty demeanor underscored by her watery eyes, “You’re so much like Keith sometimes. Run in and to hell with the consequences.”

“Hey!” Lance protested, “I have a plan when I rush in.”

“A plan you thought up on the fly doesn’t count, Lance.”

Lance huffed at her, part of him perking up at the rush of affection from Keith’s side of the bond, an impression that reminded him of returning home and his mother’s cookies filling him as he tuned in to the link between himself and Keith.

Liyana must have made it back.

He could feel Pidge’s curious eyes on him and he gave her a small smile in return. “My mother in law is back.”

Pidge cackled at the wording, her fingers flying across the keys to release the set of armor from its containment tube. “I’m sure she loves that particular title.”

“Oh no. I would never say that to her face.” Lance laughed, “She could probably toss me across the room without a second thought. I am slightly scared of her.”

“I’m pretty sure most people have a slight fear of their in-laws.” Pidge smirked, frowning for a moment as she turned back to Lance, “What constitutes marriage for the Galra? Are you guys technically married?”

Lance looked at her blankly before shrugging his shoulders. “I am optimistically saying no. Because if I got married while I was in space, I’m sure my mother would kill me. Never mind the piercings and tattoos.”

The mood soured slightly at his offhanded comment and Lance’s heart squeezed in his chest as he thought of home. It was easier now that it had been when he had first escaped from Lotor but the old doubts still plagued him.

Would his family even recognize him when he got back? If they ever made it back?

His tattoos pulsed a melancholy blue black and Pidge made a strange, sad noise in the back of her throat, the unexpected vocalization making Lance snap his eyes to her. “It’s gonna be okay, Lance. We’ll make it back.” She promised, still a little uncomfortable with trying to reassure him.

Giving her a small smile, he straightened his shoulders abruptly and planted his hands on his hips, turning his gaze to his new armor. “You said you wanted me to try it on?” He prompted, flashing her a wry grin.

She rolled her eyes at his abrupt emotional shift before accepting the new direction and nodding. “Yes, Lance. Your armor is made of different materials than everyone else’s. I need you to make sure we got the dimensions right. The materials we found aren’t as flexible as the original paladin armor was but it’s still pretty similar.”

“Really making me want to try it on there, Pidgey.” Lance drawled, “What if it’s itchy? I don’t know if I could handle that.”

Pidge groaned at his light teasing, pushing the armor at him before stomping to the door. “It could feel like falling into a patch of nettles for all I care. Just put the damn armor on.”

“Love you too!” He called after her, waiting until the door whooshed shut behind her before fixing his eyes on his new armor.

It looked nearly identical to his old set but some of the armor pieces were shaped differently, the thick white panels stretching around to cover more of his sides. Now that he really thought about it, most of the heavy protection centered over where his tattoos curled the worst.

They really had put a lot of time and effort into this.

Lance’s chest squeezed painfully and he let his clawed hands twist in the fabric tightly. He couldn’t help but feel like a bit of a burden.

His self-deprecating spiral was interrupted rudely when Keith prodded at him roughly over the bond, the psychic equivalent of a half-hearted smack pulling him from his thoughts. He chuckled roughly before shedding some his clothing.

The armor slid on easily, the new material gliding like silk over his skin. It fit to the contours of his body easily and he shuddered as it fell into place.

It felt natural and comfortable.

He _really_ didn’t want to take it off.

Lance turned to look at the shiny panel of metal in Pidge’s workshop, the fuzziness of his reflection helping him settle even further into the new armor.

He almost looked like his old self.

If not for the ears and markings on his face, he could nearly fool himself into thinking he looked exactly the same as he had before Lotor.

It only solidified his feelings of safety in the new armor and he glanced at his covered hands, the thick material of the gloves disguising the tips of his claws. With his helmet, no one would know.

No one would be able to see what Lotor had done to him.

He reached out to grasp for the helmet before he stopped himself. Feeling Keith in the back of his mind, he took a deep breath, mentally reaching out for his partner before turning his gaze back to the blurry reflection of the metal panel.

Lance wouldn’t hide.

He couldn’t. Not when he’d spent the last two months desperately trying to come to terms with himself.

He startled badly when Pidge knocked on the door, her small hands making a surprisingly loud noise against the door. “Are you done yet? I want to check everything.”

“All systems are go, Pidgeotto.” He called, forcing a smirk onto his face and draping himself over her chair dramatically, winking when she finally opened the door.

“Yeah, you’re gonna be fine.” She deadpanned, stopping in the entrance, “Does anything feel off? Can you move everything okay?”

Lance sat up in the chair, letting his elbows rest on his thighs as he looked at Pidge seriously. “Everything feels good, Pidge. Great, even. I don’t want to take it off.”

“Too bad.” Pidge sniffed, “I need to get Coran to finish the rest of the details. Like all the blue. Can’t have our Blue Paladin running around without his colors.”

Snickering at her dry tone, Lance pushed himself to his feet. “Yeah, yeah. I gotcha. But honestly, it’s perfect. I can’t thank you guys enough for it.”

Pidge gave him a lazy salute before swinging herself around and leaving the room once more. “Don’t take so long, Jasmine.” She teased, “I have a lot to work on.”

He huffed at her parting remarks, face flushing and tattoos glowing a pretty pink as he peeled the armor from his skin. It felt like he was never going to live down his impromptu Disney imitation.

Whatever. It worked.

A grin pulled at his mouth at the thought and he pulled his clothes back on, relaxing when the glowing light of his tattoos was once again obscured by his clothing.

Taking his dear sweet time, Lance strode to the door and sauntered out, ignoring Pidge’s groans. “You would take forever, you primadonna!”

He blew her a kiss before turning on his heel. “Keep up the good work, gremlin.” He chuckled, “And try not to hide Kore in your lab too much. She needs more than your evil genius plans. You’re a terrible influence.”

“Pot meet kettle!” Pidge cheered after him, the mirth in her voice making Lance smile despite himself.

Of all the people in the castle, Pidge was the least willing to coddle him and he loved her for it. She didn’t treat him like glass, instead giving him the truth, no matter how blunt or painful.

It was through her that he finally got the full story on everything that Lotor had done to him. It had been a bitter pill to swallow but ultimately he was glad that he knew.

Knowing was half the battle.

A spike of battle lust from Keith’s side of the bond caught his attention and he stopped, perplexed. Who was Keith fighting? As far as he knew everyone was too busy trying to prepare for the Norvari to spar with the fiery Red Paladin.

Curiosity overpowered him and he made his way toward the training deck, the familiar noise of weapons colliding coming to his ears long before he turned the corner to the deck.

He could also make out Keith from this far away, soft grunts and smug chuckles carrying. The sounds made a shiver run down his spine, frustrated desire curling in the pit of his stomach once more.

There were much better places for him to hear those noises.

His pace picked up and he strode through the door as silently as possible. The brightness of the training deck made him flinch at first and he paused, his entrance making nary a ripple in the atmosphere within.

A soft hand landed on his shoulder and he tensed immediately, teeth baring before he registered who exactly had steadied him. “Peace, little lion.” Maia said softly, giving him a gentle smile, “You looked as if you would fall.”

“Got a bit blinded by the lights.” Lance said sheepishly, giving her a brief glance before turning his eyes to where Keith was fighting, “It’s no….big deal.”

He was dueling Liyana…and it was mesmerizing.

They were like a pair of matched blades dancing across the blindingly white floor of the training deck. Where Keith was brute force and impulse, Liyana was light-footed, her technique solid and flowing. Despite everything, Keith was holding his own against his mother, the exhilaration of battle turning his features into something almost beatific.

Lance couldn’t look away.

There was the faint noise beside him of Maia’s words but after a moment, she chuckled and squeezed his shoulder. He smiled faintly at her, mildly glowing eyes locked on his mate.

The door whooshed shut behind him and he settled to the side, leaning back against the cool wall to watch the fight between mother and son.

They danced together all over the training deck, blades crashing together in a cacophony of sound and motion. Electricity seemed to spark over Lance’s skin as he watched Keith, the pool of desire from earlier stoked to greater heights as he observed.

It got to the point that Lance lost his hold on his side of the bond, his admiration and desire leaking across to distract Keith. He could see the moment it hit the Red Paladin, his hold on his sword hesitating for a moment before flicking his eyes to where Lance stood.

In that brief second of distraction, Liyana planted her foot in Keith’s midsection, sending him sprawling across the training deck floor. A snarl creased her expression for a moment before she abruptly switched to worry. “Keith! Oh my, I am so sorry! I got caught up.”

Keith lay back on the floor with a weary groan, embarrassment and frustration beating at Lance over their bond. Chuckles pulled themselves from Lance and Liyana looked over to where Lance stood. “Ah. I see.”

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m really not.” Lance smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, feeling Keith’s gaze on him.

“You need to be able to fight even with his distraction, kit.” Liyana admonished before sighing heavily, “I take it you are the one responsible for his earlier frustration?”

Lance shrugged his shoulders. “If anything, we could probably blame Shiro and Pidge. And Allura. And everyone else on this ship who decides that interrupting us was a great idea.”

Liyana turned a bright fuchsia and Keith covered his face with his hands, emotions berating at Lance over their bond. “I…I see.” She stuttered, “This wasn’t a problem I was expecting to hear about.”

“That was why I didn’t say anything.” Keith groaned, “This is why we can’t have nice things, Lance.”

“We have plenty of nice things, babe.” Lance teased, tilting his head back against the wall, baring the length of his throat to Keith’s gaze.

Clearing her throat loudly, Liyana threw her arms in the air. “Keith. Lance.” She huffed, “Remember the conversation we had about PG? This is another example.”

Lance held up his hands, placating, and an easy grin on his face. “I think Maia was waiting for you. She just left though.”

Holding his breath while he waited for Liyana to process his words, Lance desperately tried to keep his face smooth.

He needed Keith alone. _Especially_ after that display.

Turning her head to the side, Liyana gave him a suspicious look, her eyebrow lifting in disbelief. “Did she happen to say what she needed?”

“Might have tuned that out a bit.” Lance chuckled, “I’d try the kitchen though. Kore has been badgering Hunk about cookies again.”

Curiosity trickled along Keith’s side of the bond and Lance let up on his hold, desire swamping his end. He could see Keith’s flush in his periphery, carefully keeping his eyes on Keith’s suspicious mother.

“Well, I’d hate to keep her waiting.” Liyana said at last, a knowing glint to her eyes as she stepped towards the door.

Lance gave her a curious look when she stopped beside him, stepping forward to clasp his hand with her own. He flushed when he felt something being pressed into his palm, Liyana’s eyes glinting with mischief. “Do try to be safe, yes? I’m still trying to get used to being a mother.” She whispered, “Don’t try to make me a grandmother so soon.”

Embarrassment flooded Lance, face going a bright red, the heat extending all the way to the tips of his ears. He tried to stutter out a reply but Liyana simply turned away, leaving the training deck in an awkward silence.

Keith leaned up on his elbows, golden eyes narrowed and one eyebrow lifted. “What did she just give you?”

“Apparently they do have condoms in space.” Lance squeaked, face scarlet.

Fuchsia immediately filled Keith’s face and he let out a strangled noise. “What the hell?”

Recovering quickly, Lance sniggered. “Your mom just handed me a condom, babe.” He smirked, “I think I have her permission to bang you.”

Keith laid back down on the floor, pressing his hands to his face. “Please don’t talk anymore.”

A wicked grin spread across Lance’s face and he stalked forward, letting his hips sway with every step. He could feel the heat of Keith’s gaze on him as he moved closer and it only stoked the temporarily banked fire within him. “I don’t know about that, _hermoso._ You seem to like it when I talk to you. Especially when it’s _just_ for you.”

A slitted golden eye stared back at him, a deep growl vibrating in his chest. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.”

“I have some ideas.” Lance purred, “I think you’d like them.”

“We are literally in a common area right now.”

“And apparently our bedroom isn’t private enough.”

Lance stepped ever closer, lifting one foot so that he had a leg on either side of Keith’s waist. “This is a really bad idea, Lance.” Keith protested weakly, hands sliding off his face so that he could lean up on his elbows once more.

“Maybe.” Lance smirked, frustration and common sense warring in his chest.

Yes, this was a terrible place to jump his boyfriend/mate/lover.

But when were they going to get another chance like this?

He wanted him so badly, the bond sparking across his mind, the need to touch Keith’s skin making him almost itch.

“Keith.” He breathed, dropping to his knees, straddling the hard planes of Keith’s waist, “Please.”

The bond reacted at the same time Keith did, a rush of _want_ coming from Keith’s side of the bond just as he surged up, connecting their lips with a roughness that was so very Keith that Lance couldn’t contain a moan.

Lance let his hands slide into Keith’s hair, the texture beyond what he would have imagined three months ago. Keith’s fingers bit into his hips harshly, a possessive snarl vibrating in his throat, the noise making Lance’s lips feel numb.

He smiled into their kiss, thumb brushing over Keith’s cheekbone.

Honestly, Keith had come a long way from the beginning of their relationship. Especially when it came to kissing. Lance was rather proud of him.

But kissing wasn’t going to be enough.

He wanted _more_.

Breaking away from Keith’s mouth, Lance pressed their foreheads together, breathing harshly into the scant space between them. “I love you so much.” He huffed, a wide grin stretching his face, “And I don’t think you understand how hot you are when you’re fighting.”

Keith snorted out a laugh, letting his bottom lip brush against Lance’s. “Should have known that’s what started this. Maybe I wanted to have some bonding time with my mom…”

“Ouch.” Lance pouted, shifting his hands so that they skated down the back of Keith’s neck and shoulders, pulling a shiver from the shorter boy, golden eyes heavy lidded, “I thought you might want to have a bonding moment with me. Thought I might _cradle you in my arms._ ”

“You’re never going to let that go are you?” Keith growled, his nose scrunching up so cutely that Lance had no choice but to press a kiss to the tip of it.

It was _absolutely_ necessary.

“Never gonna let go of you either.” Lance promised, pressing his lips to Keith’s once more, the gentle pressure escalating quickly as Keith reciprocated, the bond reflecting lust and adoration.

Slowly, Keith’s hands crept under the hem of Lance’s shirt and Lance shuddered under the soft press of Keith’s fingertips over the swirls of his tattoos, the branded skin infinitely more sensitive than the unmarked expanse. He gasped into Keith’s mouth as those hands pressed upward, dragging the fabric up his chest, the chilly air of the training deck making his skin break out into goose bumps.

They parted for a moment so that Keith could pull his shirt completely off, pausing to rake hungry golden eyes over the expanse of his chest.

With Keith’s eyes on him like that, Lance felt attractive again. Wanted and beautiful.

He could forget what Lotor had made him, could accept the changes as part of himself, if only for a little bit.

The tattoos branded into his skin glowed a pretty purple, flowing across his skin in subtle waves, the hue interspersed with deep passionate blues.

He loved this boy so much.

And he desperately wanted to show him.

A smug grin pulled at his face and he slid his hips backwards before grinding down, body undulating. A startled gasp pulled itself from Keith, claws biting into the curve of his hips. “Fuck, Lance.” He huffed, dropping his head to rest on Lance’s shoulder.

“Mmm, that was the general idea, wasn’t it?” Lance hummed, a moan of his own leaving his lips as Keith pressed him harder into his lap.

Keith huffed out a slight laugh, a whine floating to Lance’s ears as he settled on a rhythm, each undulation of his body making small breathy noises fill the air between them. Desperate for more contact, he pressed his lips back to Keith’s. The two of them parted often, panting and returning.

A stronger grind had Keith moving from his mouth, pressing sloppy, open mouthed kisses along the curve of his jaw, the path continuing down the side of Lance’s neck. The feeling of Keith’s mouth on his skin sent a shock through his system and he cried out loudly when Keith bit down, worrying the skin at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

They were so caught up in one another that they didn’t hear the door of the training room whoosh open, heavy, solid footsteps padding inside.

“Hey, is everything oka- Oh my god!”

Lance looked to the side so quickly that he almost feared he’d broken something, face immediately flooding with color as he saw Hunk standing in the doorway, obviously keeping his gaze focused on the ceiling.

Keith huffed out a frustrated groan, letting his head thud against Lance’s chest, groan trailing off into a pleading whine. “Can we just run?”

“Hunk’s blocking the only way out.” Lance whispered back.

“So I can’t even look at you guys right now.” Hunk complained, hands stuttering as if he wanted to cover his eyes, “But Allura sent me to gather everyone in the kitchen. She wanted to go over something. I can’t even remember what she said. Oh my god, guys, I’m sure it was important but I have no idea what it was. Why? Why would you do that!?”

“I don’t know. Our bedroom didn’t seem private enough. Figured we’d try somewhere else.” Lance huffed.

He loved Hunk with every fiber of his being. They were best friends, soul brothers.

But honestly, he kind of wanted to commit unholy murder right now.

“Okay, so idle observation here, but your tattoos are really reminding me of cotton candy and I am getting a serious craving right now. Do you think we could make cotton candy in space?”

A laugh pulled itself from Lance’s chest, dissolving the tense atmosphere between the three of them, the faint vibration of Keith’s own chuckles tickling at Lance’s skin. “We could try? But heaven help all of us if Kore gets her hands on it.”

Hunk grimaced, nodding along. “She’s become quite the cookie fiend. I may have created a monster to be honest.”

“I don’t think you can take all the credit there.” Keith mumbled, seemingly loathe to remove his hands from their home on Lance’s hips, “Pidge certainly contributed.”

Lance looked down at Keith’s grasping hands, smile broadening as he looked at the pink and purple that ebbed through the brands of his tattoos. Hunk wasn’t really wrong. It did look a lot like cotton candy.

His gaze traveled to the beautiful boy beneath him and his smile turned fond, affection nearly overwhelming him. Keith met his gaze, his clothes rumpled and hair mussed, a noticeable tent in the front of his pants. Lance’s eyes slid down to his slightly bruised lips, his tongue darting out to wet his own mouth.

He would have swooped down to press another kiss to those pouty lips if not for Hunk’s insistent cough. “Seriously, still right here, buddy. And Allura really did send me. I have a feeling that she’s gotten some new information about the Norvari.”

Huffing out his breath, Lance rolled to his feet, casting his eyes about for his shirt. Without the intimate atmosphere he had cultivated with Keith, the brush of air against his tattoos made him uncomfortable and anxious, previous feelings of self-consciousness coming to swamp him.

Keith pressed his shirt into his hands, golden eyes looking up him earnestly, Keith’s end of the bond awash in an indistinguishable mess of emotion. Lance shrugged into his shirt quietly before turning to his best friend, trying his best to ignore the sentiment on Hunk’s face.

“Well, we shouldn’t keep our lovely princess waiting, right?” He piped up brightly, padding up next to Hunk in a flash of motion, pulling his emotions under iron control.

He would be okay, dammit.

~~~~

Keith watched Lance walk away, tension and apprehension in the pit of his stomach.

Interrupted, again.

He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. With a half-silent groan he flopped back against the floor of the training room, staring at the ceiling with slitted eyes. “You gonna be okay, dude?” Hunk said hesitantly, a distinct tone of guilt in his voice.

Casting him a look, Keith sighed, already missing the sight of Lance’s broad shoulders as they disappeared around the corner. “Yeah, I’ll be fine, Hunk.” He huffed, pressing the heel of his palms to his eyes, willing himself to think of all manner of unappealing things to dismiss his erection.

It was rough going.

Especially when he could still smell Lance, could almost still feel the curve of hips in his hands. He replayed Lance’s breathy moans in his mind unwittingly, tamping down on a snarl of frustration. “I’ll, just, I’ll just meet you in the kitchen.” Hunk said awkwardly, his heavy footsteps quickly disappearing around the corner.

Audience gone, Keith moved his hands to glare down at his wayward dick. “Please just go away…” He groaned into the floor, trying to pull himself back together.

Lance prodded at him over the bond, curiosity and frustration apparent in the poke. With an irritated huff, Keith sent a spike of arousal and lust back, chuckles pulling themselves from his chest when Lance responded in a flustered flurry and an image of a waterfall.

Seems he wanted him to _cool off._

Fat chance of that.

With a defeated sigh, he rolled to his feet, striding over to his forgotten bayard. He turned the sword over in his hands, halfheartedly inspecting its surface for damage.

It was habit at this point to look over his weapons and after the intensity of his spar with his mother, he almost worried that he had managed to chip it. She was far more skilled than he was and it lit a fire in his soul, something he had been missing for a while.

The same old training drills really weren’t doing it for him anymore. If he wanted to progress, to grow strong enough to protect those he cared for, something would have to change.

And he finally had an idea.

The bayard resumed its more compact shape with a flick of his wrist and Keith glanced down, exhaling in relief as the tent in his pants had calmed at last. He hooked his bayard onto his belt and trotted up the stairs, conscious of Lance in the back of his mind.

It was a bit like background static: constantly present but ultimately ignorable. It was far more comforting now and Keith often found himself reaching out to the presence in the back of his mind, grounding himself in the soothing blue that was Lance.

_His_ Lance.

They’d spoken of it briefly before and Keith took comfort in the fact that Lance reached out to him just as often. They supported one another even without words, without even tangible thoughts.

If Keith thought they’d made a good team before, they were on a completely different level now.

He let those thoughts bolster him as he made his way down the hallways, haphazardly fixing his clothing and his hair. Lance latched on to the emotions he exuded, affection and trust emanating from where he was already settled in the kitchen, the sounds of his space family echoing down the hall.

A familiar sight greeted him as he turned the corner and he couldn’t help the fond smile that stretched over his face. Hunk had resumed his spot by the oven, mitts firmly grasping a tray of cookies as he held them high in their air, just out of reach of the rambunctious Galra kit on the counter.

Shiro and Allura sat across from one another at the small table, their expressions soft as they watched the unfolding scene. Keith had to suppress a chuckle at how domestic they looked together, almost like proud parents. He caught Pidge’s eye and she nodded at him, rolling her eyes as she flicked her glance towards their “Space Parents”.

Finally stepping through the doorway, he locked on to where Lance sat beside Maia and Liyana, a small smile on his face. When his mother spotted him, Keith almost turned around at the mischievous look on her face. Quickly, he walked to her side and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders briefly, bringing him close to her in a hug.

“Well, kit? Have I done my motherly duty and embarrassed you enough?” She teased, her mouth beside his tufted ear, voice pitched so low that only he could hear it.

“Why would you do that?” He whined, looking up at his mother plaintively, “Lance said that it was your permission to bang me. Why would you give him that kind of ammo?”

She gave him an amused glance before turning her eyes to his mate, expression turning soft. “He’s a good one, Keith.”

Keith flushed at her heartfelt words and he curled deeper into her side, internally purring at the comforting scent that his mother naturally exuded. He always felt so much calmer when she was around, probably something to do with the strange chemical bond between Galra bearer and their child. Maia had tried to explain it but most of the stuff had made Keith’s eyes cross so he’d started tuning her out.

He didn’t need to understand every bit of it. Keith was content to enjoy his mother’s presence and its effect on him.

It was a different kind of peace than the kind that Lance brought but it was no less important to him.

“I know he is.” Keith said at last, grin stretching his face as Hunk finally caved to Kore’s pleading eyes.

The Yellow Paladin could never last against Kore for long.

“Hunk, you are going to spoil her.” Maia said with a chuckle, “She needs to earn her sweets.”

“How are we going to do something like that?” Hunk sighed, “Give her chores? Make her fight me for them?”

“The second option has promise.” Liyana interjected, flicking a grin in Maia’s direction, “When Keith was a baby, I made him catch me before he was given anything sweet.”

“That actually explains a lot.” Hunk said dryly and Keith flushed.

He may or may not have tackled Hunk when he first made cookies for them. It had been an instinctive motion and now he understood where it came from.

“As fascinating as Galra child rearing is, I fear I must interrupt this conversation.” Allura said evenly, a small smile on her face as she came to stand beside Lance.

Keith felt the by now familiar uneasiness when he looked upon his lover and the princess, the similarity in their features throwing him for a loop.

While Allura’s skin was darker and her hair fairer, Lance looked like he could be her sibling, especially when he donned some of the more traditional Altean clothing. The first time they had done something like that, Allura had scarcely been able to contain herself.

It was a useful disguise if they ever needed to help protect Allura. Lance could easily pose as another Altean royal and keep Allura out of harm’s way.

As much as Keith didn’t approve of Lance essentially becoming bait, he knew how much it helped Lance come to accept some of his new features.

“Hunk said you had new information about the Norvari. Did something happen?” Lance queried, a calculating light to his cerulean eyes.

Tearing his eyes from Lance’s face, Keith looked to Allura, a bit startled to see her staring back at him.

“Apparently, the Norvari have had Galra troubles in the past.” Allura started, her voice uncertain, “They’re still sovereign over their own planet but it was not without a great struggle. I’m not sure how safe it would be for Liyana and Maia to accompany us as we had previously planned.”

“Wait, what about me?” Keith interjected, a sick feeling unfurling in his gut, “I’m kind of purple and furry here too. Our armor is good but it isn’t that good.”

He didn’t want to be left behind. He didn’t want to be excluded because of his heritage, a heritage he was just starting to embrace.

Keith looked to his mother for assurance and she nodded at him, her own head held up proudly. Whatever he fought for, she would support him wholeheartedly.

“You could always just switch.” Maia said offhandedly, her simple words derailing the growing atmosphere of tension.

“Wait, what?”

Maia looked around the room, seemingly confused by how much attention was being directed upon her. “Switch? As in flip back to the other species that makes up your biology?”

“That isn’t possible.” Keith ground out, a piece of himself smarting at the sheer idea.

Liyana looked between the two of them carefully, her gaze thoughtful. “Clearly you wouldn’t claim something so ludicrous without proof. What do you mean?”

Keith could only faintly comprehend Lance coming to stand beside him, one clawed hand curling over the top of his shoulder in solidarity.

Kore scrambled over from where Hunk had lapsed in his dutiful cookie guard job and clambered into Maia’s lap, her fur sticky with crumbs. “Perhaps a demonstration would be more accurate. Kore?”

“Yes, Mama?”

“Spikey time.”

“Spikey time?!” The kit squealed, her golden eyes wide and excited.

“Spikey time.” Maia affirmed, lifting Kore from her lap and placing her on the floor.

Keith switched his gaze to the tiny Galra child, narrowing his eyes as she simply stood there for a moment, her face scrunched up in concentration. He startled when her eyes flashed open, the gold replaced by a sinister red, her purple fur rapidly receding and smooth black scales sliding across her skin in their place.

Her ears turned down and spikes sprouted from the crown of her head and down her spine as her hair flipped upward, becoming stiff and bristly. By the time she had finished transforming, she looked very similar to the Balmerans they had previously rescued, only infinitely more dangerous and terrifying.

He looked up when Lance squeezed at his shoulder, turning his head to meet Lance’s wide eyes. “Uh, Maia, just how big was Tirek?”

Maia grinned at him knowingly before patting her little hell spawn on the head with a laugh. “If we’re using Kore as a reference here, Tirek was many, many times larger than our child. Kore is considered very small for her kind.”

“That…that is terrifying and I am a little scared. Is anyone else scared? Because I definitely am.” Hunk rambled, looking between mother and child.

Much quicker than the previous transformation, Kore switched back to her far less intimidating form and danced over to Hunk, her expression troubled. “You shouldn’t be scared of me, Hunk friend. I love you!”

Hunk immediately crumbled and Keith suppressed a chuckle as the larger boy knelt to gather up the adorable kit. “Aww, I love you too, you little terrifyingly adorable thing you.”

As Kore was swallowed up in a Hunk hug, Keith turned back to Maia, expression tense.

Was this really a thing he could do? Just switch back and forth?

Liyana looked equally troubled, her knuckles pressed to her mouth as she considered. “It would be useful but surely there has to be some kind of drawback. That kind of transformation can’t be easy on the kit’s body.”

“It’s exhausting to revert to the other species. Galra becomes the default and it takes a great deal of concentration to maintain for long periods of time. Since Keith is older and spent a great deal of time in his human form, it may be easier for him to switch but the limits may be similar.” Maia explained lightly, “It’s a solution for the events he can’t miss but can’t appear Galra for.”

“I don’t like it.” Keith huffed out, “It almost feels like we’re hiding something. Like I should hide who I am.”

“I wasn’t going to ask anything of the sort.” Allura interrupted, her expression stern, “The whole universe has come to understand that Voltron has a half-Galra paladin. I would never expect you to hide who you are. I had only brought us together to let Maia and Liyana know of the potential danger to them if they were to come planet side. I only meant to address their safety. I never meant to make you feel like you needed to be excluded.”

Keith looked at her, surprise making him quiet, Lance’s silent presence helping him keep his feet.

She had certainly come a long way since the first revelation of his heritage. He didn’t really know how to respond but Lance squeezed his shoulder before dropping his chin on the opposite shoulder. “You know how Keith is, princess. Always jumping into stuff without thinking.”

Frowning, Keith elbowed his cocky lover, crossing his arms over his chest. “That isn’t true. I just don’t like sitting around when something needs done, unlike some people.”

“That sitting around is called planning, babe.” Lance smirked, bond transmitting love and comfort even as he teased.

Allura sighed at their banter, her two tone eyes sparkling with amusement even as she sent them a frown. “Enough with your squabbling. We will be going planet side in a few of your Earth hours. Make sure you are in full armor. I promised the Norvari that we would come unarmed but a show of professionalism never hurts.”

With a swish, she turned from the room, a sputtering Shiro following after her, snippets of their conversation drifting back to the others. “I take it she didn’t tell Shiro about the no weapons thing.” Lance observed idly, one arm drifting to wrap itself around Keith’s waist, “He’s not going to be happy.”

“No kidding.” Pidge interjected, sitting cross-legged on the countertop, cookie clutched in one hand while the other steadied her ever present lap top, “The Norvari are pacifists but there’s always one oddball. I don’t blame Shiro. I’d feel better with my bayard.”

“I would too.” Keith nodded, frowning when Lance snorted a laugh into his shoulder, “What’s so funny?”

“Of course you would want your bayard. You sleep with at least one knife at all times.”

“That’s my Mom’s knife, though.”

“Still a knife, babe.”

Keith sighed loudly, letting one hand come down to link with Lance’s for all their show of snark.

He loved this boy so much.

Liyana cooed at the two of them, leaning back against the wall casually. “You sleep with my knife? That’s my boy.”

“Please stop.” Keith deadpanned, ignoring the matching looks of mischief on the faces of his mother and his lover.

“What’s so wrong with your mom telling you how adorable you are?” Lance teased, “It’s true you know. You’re the cutest.”

“I’m not cute, Lance.”

“Sorry, mullet. You’re the cutest.”

Keith relaxed into Lance’s hold at his words, the very same words he had said to him two months ago in the forest of that unknown planet before Lotor had changed both their worlds.

The time before the bond that bound the two of them so intrinsically.

“I suppose I could be considered biased but I have to agree with your mate, kit.” Liyana added, her voice and eyes full of maternal pride, “Of course, I am also very proud of the warrior you’ve become.”

Flushing at her praise, he turned his head away, burying his face in Lance’s hair. “Aww. We should team up more often, Liyana.” Lance purred, his other hand come to join its twin around Keith’s waist, “We could just spoil him until he’s all pretty pink.”

“As cute as this all is, I have to go lock up my lab.” Pidge interrupted, making Lance scowl, “Have a good time, lovebirds.”

“Birds?” Kore chirped, “They don’t look anything like birds!”

Hunk chuckled at Kore’s observation, adjusting her so that she sat on one hip. “It’s just an expression. She doesn’t actually mean that they’re birds. Anyway, Pidge has a point. We all have stuff to do. I for one, need to clean up in here before we head out. So shoo. Go be cute elsewhere.”

“I’m not cute.” Keith huffed, wiggling out of Lance’s hold and moving to the door, a curious tension in the bond.

He turned back to see Lance looking blankly at the walls, one hand almost absently petting at the deep scars around the front of his throat. As Keith watched, Lance seemed to come back to himself, eyes a little haunted before he plastered an overly large smile on his face and flounced to his side.

“Whatcha waiting for, mullet? Hunk needs to straighten up and you’re blocking the door!” Lance said cheerfully, the mask almost perfect if not for the residual wrongness coming from the bond.

“Lance, what’s wrong?” Keith murmured quietly, letting Lance drag him away from the kitchen towards their bedroom.

“I’m fine, Keith.” Lance replied, turning around to meet Keith’s eyes with his own, the cerulean almost stormy with the depths of the emotions hidden there.

“Lance, please. Please don’t lie to me. Not if you’re not doing okay.” Keith breathed, trying to hold himself back from demanding that Lance confide in him.

It hadn’t ended so well the last time he’d tried that. Cracking Lance took patience and Keith often found himself lacking in that particular department.

But he was trying.

After a few minutes of staring and silently prodding across the bond, Lance finally huffed out a defeated breath, letting his head thunk solidly against the meat of Keith’s shoulder. “It’s dumb.”

“If it’s bothering you, I don’t care how dumb you think it is.” Keith sniffed, letting his hands rest on Lance’s hips in a show of solidarity.

Also, his hands just seemed to fit there so perfectly. He really couldn’t help himself.

“Birds.”

Keith blinked at Lance’s muttered word, craning his neck to try and look at Lance critically. “Birds?” He asked evenly, not sure how to dig without making Lance think he was patronizing him.

“Look, I know it’s dumb, but…”

“But what? What about birds, Lance?”

“Lotor used to call me songbird.” Lance whispered, the planes of his back stiff even as he rested his head limply against Keith’s chest.

Fury blazed through Keith before he tamped down it violently. Lotor was _still_ hurting his Lance, even from beyond the grave.

Keith wanted to kill him all over again.

“Told you it was dumb.” Lance laughed wetly, moving to walk away.

Tightening his hands on Lance’s hips, Keith held onto him, resting his head against the side of Lance’s. “It’s not dumb, Lance. It made you think of that fucking dirt bag. It made you think about what he did and it’s okay to be upset. Would you tell Shiro he was dumb if he said he had an issue with a particular phrase?”

“No! Of course not!” Lance said violently, rearing back to look Keith in the eye, the space between them negligible.

“Then why wouldn’t you give yourself the same courtesy?” Keith murmured, lips nearly brushing Lance’s as he spoke, “What can I do to make you feel better? What do you want me to do?”

“You don’t have to do anything, Keith.” Lance smiled, “Just being here is enough.”

Keith huffed out a laugh, pressing his forehead to Lance’s, closing his eyes happily. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that. I want to do things for you, Lance. Nice things. I wish we could go on a date.”

“A space date?” Lance smirked, waggling his eyebrows as he widened his eyes comically.

“You can’t just add space to the front of everything, Lance.” Keith sighed, letting his thumbs rub small circles on the curve of Lance’s hipbones, the change in warmth under his hand indicating exactly where Lance’s tattoos swirled.

He certainly knew how much more sensitive they were than the rest of Lance’s skin but he loved the way Lance shivered under his touch. A part of him wanted to trace the glowing lines with his tongue and see if he could leave his own marks on them.

An idea for another time perhaps.

“I don’t want to go on this mission.” Lance hummed, his voice just a breath above a whine, “Do you think Allura would really miss us if we played hooky?”

“We can’t do that, Lance.” Keith said sternly, even as he desperately wanted to do as Lance suggested, “We’re the Defenders of Universe. That involves some diplomacy, sadly.”

“I have no problem with the diplomacy part, _cariño._ ” Lance grinned, “I just don’t care for the very hands off atmosphere we’re going into. Pidge had mentioned all kinds of secluded beaches.”

“You’re impossible.” Keith chuckled, conscious of the places he and Lance were pressed together, “What am I gonna do with you?”

“Like I said earlier…” Lance purred, his arms snaking around the back of Keith’s neck, “I have some ideas. I think you’d like them.”

Keith pounced on the invitation, pressing their lips together gently. He didn’t want to rush anymore, didn’t want to run into the ocean that was Lance.

He wanted to take his time and enjoy the experience, savor it and everything he could pull from his lover.

They’d nearly made a mess of themselves in the training room and while it was heady and perfect, it wasn’t what Keith wanted for their first time. He wanted to spoil Lance, take him somewhere nice where he could take all the time in the world to enjoy him and be enjoyed in return.

He hadn’t been bluffing when he said that he wanted to do something nice for Lance, something memorable that communicated just how much he cared.

They moved together languidly, Lance’s fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck and making him shiver. Keith let his hands slide down over the curve of Lance’s hips, claws dragging ever so slightly as he grasped at the back of Lance’s thighs, lifting him up with a smooth motion.

Lance gasped into his mouth at the action, a grin stretching his sharp teeth as he looked down at Keith, his forever long legs needing no prompting to wrap around Keith’s hips, ankles locking behind them. Gently, Keith turned them, pressing the smooth line of Lance’s back to the wall, the dim blue lights making him look almost ethereal, his cerulean eyes glowing in the hallway.

He let himself stare for a moment before letting Lance reconnect them, still a bit hesitant to accept his reality. He couldn’t believe that it only been two months since the two of them had fully admitted the depth of their feelings for one another and he kept waiting to wake up.

Keith didn’t know how he could be so fortunate. He had a gorgeous boyfriend/mate, his teammates, and he had finally met the mother he had been missing for his whole life.

Everything wasn’t all sunshine and roses but it was the most happiness he had experienced in his short life and he couldn’t believe it.

Lance pulled back once more, resting his forehead on Keith’s, their bodies pressed tightly together from chest to groin. “Stay with me here, pretty boy. As lovely as that head of yours is, don’t get lost in it. We’re all real here.”

Flushing at being caught, Keith buried his face in the junction between Lance’s neck and shoulder, mouthing over the mark he had left earlier over the fabric of Lance’s shirt.

A stuttered gasp immediately left Lance’s mouth, the sound indicative of a stifled moan and Keith pressed a hot kiss to the sliver of skin just below Lance’s jaw, the motion pulling another strangled sound from Lance’s chest.

Pride filled Keith at Lance’s reactions and he nipped gently at the curve of Lance’s jaw, pulling a real noise from the back of Lance’s throat. He opened his mouth to worry at the curve of neck and shoulder when a distinctive voice cleared their throat loudly.

Keith looked up, meeting Allura’s eyes almost lazily.

Three times. In one day.

He was never going to have sex with Lance.

It was almost enough to make him cry.

Lance let his head smack back against the hallway wall, an exasperated look on his face. “Yes, princess?”

“Do I need to remind you of what we’re going into?” Allura said stiffly, a bit of color in her face, almost as if she was embarrassed to be having this conversation.

“No.” Keith huffed, letting Lance’s legs unwrap from around his hips, the tap of his feet against the floor overly loud in the awkward atmosphere.

“Good.” Allura coughed, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to make sure the castle is on route to our destination.”

She hurried past them, the tension in her shoulders easing as she turned the corner, almost flying in her haste to get away. “Did we just embarrass the hell out of Allura?” Lance said incredulously, his eyebrows almost at his hairline.

“I think we did.”

“I honestly didn’t think anyone would have seen us in this hallway.” Lance frowned, “It’s kind of out of the way.”

“Lance, everyone has to walk past here to get to our rooms.” Keith deadpanned, a part of him feeling guilty for embarrassing the princess, even as another felt justified.

He was horribly frustrated after all.

“Well, I was pretty distracted.” Lance smirked and Keith contained a sigh, his lips curving into a smile at the change in Lance’s attitude.

It was clear that he wasn’t completely okay but for the time being, it was in the back of his mind. Nearly forgotten and no longer causing him distress.

Keith could live with that for now.

An idea came to him as he stared at his lover and he flicked his eyes at the hallway that Allura had disappeared down.

This was a huge castle. There had to be rooms and wings that they hadn’t gotten the chance to explore yet, right? And the Alteans were famed for being peacekeepers and diplomats.

Surely they hadn’t stuffed foreign diplomats in the tiny rooms the paladins currently occupied.

Maybe there was someplace inside the castle that he could take Lance. Someplace nice. A place where they wouldn’t be bothered.

He glanced back to Lance and smiled. Allura would surely help.

If only to keep from walking in on them again.

Keith felt Lance’s curiosity in the back of his mind and his smile only widened. “Maybe you should go see if Hunk needs any help.”

“What are you up to?” Lance smirked, mischief clear in his expression.

“It’s a surprise.” Keith said evenly, trying to clamp down on some of his emotions to keep Lance from guessing what he was up to.

“Is this gonna be like that weird space flower you gave me as a surprise?” Lance asked, suspicion clear in his sharp blue eyes.

“How was I supposed to know it was going give everyone really trippy hallucinations?” Keith huffed flatly, “I just thought it was pretty and that you would appreciate it.”

Lance laughed at his put off expression, pressing their foreheads together once more. “I did, trippy hallucinations aside. Alright, bat boy. I’ll trust that you’re not gonna send me off on some crazy brain adventure again. I might go bug Pidge about my armor to be honest. It’s something else.”

“I’m glad it turned out well.” Keith said earnestly, letting a low purr vibrate the back of his throat before breaking away from Lance.

“It definitely turned out well.” Lance agreed, pushing off from the wall and letting his fingers brush by Keith’s.

They lingered for a moment before Lance made his way back down the hall towards the kitchen and Keith huffed out a sigh, the bond constricting as he let Lance out of his sight.

Liyana had been correct when she said that their bond would be more intense than not but the whole experience with Lotor had made his instincts overprotective. The bond would tense if they were away from one another for too long and Keith couldn’t even fault the strange chemical reaction.

Lance got in trouble when he was left alone for too long.

With great effort, he tore his eyes from the corner Lance had disappeared around and took off after Allura, letting his heightened senses track down the elusive princess. After a ridiculously long and convoluted route, he found her settled in the control room, her hands hovering over the orbs that served as her interface with the rest of the castle.

She turned at his approach, her face coloring a bit when she recognized who had walked through the door. “Yes, Keith? Is there something I can help you with?”

Pushing through the residual awkwardness from earlier, Keith took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. “Actually, yes. I want to do something nice for Lance. Somewhere in the castle. Somewhere we won’t be bothered.”

Allura’s blush deepened and her two toned eyes widened. “And you think I can help you with that?”

“I was wondering if you knew of a place like that here in the castle.” Keith said slowly, lifting an eyebrow at her effusive embarrassment.

He wasn’t sure why she was so embarrassed.

“There are quite a few luxurious suites in the upper levels of the castle but they would require a bit of work before they would be able to accommodate guests.” Allura hummed, her consideration seeming to overpower her embarrassment.

“Could you show me? I’d be willing to work on them.” Keith offered hesitantly, unsure what to do with the sudden mischievous look that crossed the princess’s face.

“And what would I get from this particular arrangement?” She said craftily, “I am the only person who can pilot the castle after all. And we are leaving for a rather important engagement.”

Keith narrowed his eyes at her teasing, an answering smile crossing his face. He was a bit relieved that she was pushing past her strange embarrassment and the resulting awkwardness. “Well, aside from rescuing you and everyone else from the unfortunate event of walking in on us…”

“Yes, that was a rather uncomfortable experience.” Allura sighed, a strange light coming to her eyes.

Looking at her carefully, he had to contain his surprise when he finally deciphered the expression on her face. It wasn’t so much embarrassment as it was…longing?

His own grin widened and he crossed his arms over his chest. “There may be something that I could offer out of the deal.”

“Oh?”

“When you and Shiro finally figure your shit out, I’ll make sure you’re not… _interrupted._ ” Keith chuckled, Lance poking him through the bond when he couldn’t help but broadcast his fierce sense of triumph at the crimson immediately filling Allura’s face.

“Am I truly so transparent?” Allura huffed, covering her face with her hands, “Fine. You drive a hard bargain but I’m sure we will both benefit. I think the castle will be fine for a moment or two while I show you the diplomatic suites.”

“I figured you’d see it my way.” Keith grinned, ignoring the sharp look Allura threw his way.

“And people think Lance is sneaky.” Allura muttered.

“He must be rubbing off on me.”

Allura let out a choked noise, half muffled giggles coming from her as she stepped down from her pedestal. Keith flushed as he realized how she must have taken his words.

“Not like that!” He whined, following her shaking shoulders from the room.

“Well, after what I saw in the hallway, I beg to differ, Keith.” She smirked, making him huff and turn his eyes away, too embarrassed to keep looking at her.

The rest of the walk up to the diplomatic suites was comfortably quiet, the two of them content in the silence between them. They’d never truly needed words to be okay around one another. It had been tense between them right after the revelation of his heritage but after they had come to terms with one another, they had returned to their friendship of before.

He would never be as close with her as she was with Shiro but she had trusted his judgement when Shiro disappeared, even if they had both left the planning to Lance. They’d worked together and it helped them really grow.

Keith was proud of how far Allura had come in regards to her feelings about the Galra outside of Zarkon’s empire.

Maia and Kore’s continued presence on the ship was a testament to that.

She stopped abruptly in front of a darkened room, several floors above the control room and the rest of the paladin quarters. “I wasn’t being facetious when I said it would take some work. 10,000 years of dust has accumulated in there.” Allura cautioned, pressing her hand to the panel and activating the door.

“Lance is worth it.” Keith said seriously, following after Allura into the cavernous room.

He looked around in awe before pushing up his sleeves.

It was perfect.

~~~~

Lance whiled away his hours before the diplomatic meeting doing what he loved most: mothering/annoying the hell out of his teammates. After Keith had disappeared to take care of his “surprise”, Lance had amused himself in the kitchen, chatting with Hunk and sneaking the remnants of the cookies, even when Hunk threatened to smack him with the spatula.

After he was eventually booted from the kitchen, he moseyed his way down to Pidge’s lab, intent on claiming his armor. He found his favorite gremlin elbow deep in her most recent project, covered in grease and metal shavings.

“Are you seriously going to a diplomatic meeting all gross like that?” Lance huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, fighting off an indulgent smile.

“I still have time.” Pidge growled, looking up from her work to scowl at Lance, “Besides, I’m going to be wearing a helmet.”

“Actually, we have like 20 minutes until we make it to the Norvari.” Lance teased, “And I can’t imagine how uncomfortable you’d be with all the crap on your face under the helmet.”

“Twenty minutes?!” Pidge shrieked, her head flipping to the side to stare at her laptop, “I set an alarm and everything!”

She pushed herself out from the machine she’d been working on, flitting around her workshop, a long rambled rant making Lance smirk. “Guess it’s a good thing I came to check on you.” He laughed.

“Don’t act like you’re so magnanimous.” Pidge said tersely, “You probably only came this way because Hunk kicked you out of the kitchen.”

Lance frowned at her, turning his head away with an affronted sniff. “He did, didn’t he?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Hunk would never kick me out.” Lance whined, masking his smile as Pidge laughed, calming down from her hurried flitting.

“Okay.” She grinned, “I guess he never kicked you out of your dorm, or the control room, or the kitchen. I must have imagined all of it.”

“It’s good that you’re admitting it.” Lance snickered, stepping over to her and grabbing the pack of wipes from the cabinet he had stashed them in after pestering Coran to help him figure out what would be safe against engine grease and not dissolve human skin.

It had been quite the experiment.

He pulled one of the wipes from the package and offered it to Pidge, ignoring her incredulous expression. “I wasn’t kidding. You are literally covered in grease right now. Did you climb inside the robot?”

She took it from him with a laugh, wiping roughly at her face in an effort to get rid of the grease. “I had to get kinda close to some of the internal workings to adjust the coding. I’m just happy that Hunk left me enough room to get inside.”

“I think that would have been pretty funny to see.” Lance smirked, “Too bad I didn’t get here a little bit earlier.”

“Dodged a bullet.” Pidge said dryly, wiping primly at her forehead with the streaked wipe.

Lance smiled at her as she went over her hands, grimacing at how gross the cloth ended up being. She tossed it to the side and looked up to Lance expectantly. “Well?”

“You missed a huge patch across your forehead.” Lance sighed, pulling another wipe from the container and dabbing at her forehead himself.

She grumbled beneath his ministrations, crossing her arms over her chest even as she suppressed a smile. “Thanks, mom.”

Lance flushed at that before tossing the soiled wipe to the side. “Just trying to make sure you’re all presentable.”

Footsteps made them both turn and a breathless Keith stumbled through the door, dust and dirt streaking his face and parts of his haphazardly assembled armor. “Pidge! Have you seen-oh. There you are.”

“Oh look. Another victim for your mothering.” Pidge said dryly, giving Lance a mischievous glance.

“Is something wrong? Other than you being covered in dirt?” Lance queried, lifting one sharp eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“Allura was wondering where everyone was. We were supposed to be there five minutes ago.”

“You told me we had twenty minutes!” Pidge hissed, diving out of the lab, disappearing completely before she poked her head around the corner, “Lock my lab on your way out.”

Lance looked between her retreating figure and Keith for a moment before running for the neatly folded pile of armor sitting primly on Pidge’s desk, new blue emblems shiny and eye-catching.

“What were you doing to get so covered in gunk?” Lance asked idly, shrugging out of his shirt.

His hands stilled on the button of his pants when he turned back to Keith, lifting an eyebrow at the flush on Keith’s face. “Babe?”

“I, uh, I was working on your surprise.” Keith swallowed, averting his golden eyes with a rough swallow.

A wicked grin stretched across Lance’s face and he unbuttoned his pants, letting them pool around his ankles and quickly stepped out of his shoes. He picked up the body suit, letting it hang off of one clawed finger. “You know, this new one is a bit clingy. Mind giving me a hand?”

Keith gave him a wide-eyed look, gaze flicking between the black suit and Lance himself. His eyes narrowed and Lance shivered under the hungry expression, goosebumps raising on his skin. “Tempting.” Keith purred, taking a step backwards, “But we’re out of time.”

Lance huffed out a sigh, unzipping the black suit in his hands. “Too bad.” Lance hummed, “While you’re here, you should probably clean up a bit. You are legitimately covered in dirt.”

Keith laughed at the observation, walking over to the open container of wipes. He grabbed one and began rubbing at his face while Lance slid into his armor, the smoothness of the fabric making it easy to pull on the parts. “Thought you said it was clingy?”

“Oh it is.” Lance grinned, winking at Keith.

“I don’t even know what to do with you sometimes.” Keith huffed, taking one of the wipes to the smeared gunk on his armor.

They finished getting ready in record time and made their way down the quiet hallways to where Allura was waiting impatiently. Hunk and Shiro sat to the side while Pidge was perched on the back of her chair, sipping on a juice pouch. “Sure took you guys long enough.” She said suggestively, waggling her eyebrows, “You better not have defiled my lab.”

“Tempting.” Lance parroted, throwing a smirk in Keith’s direction before returning his eyes to Pidge, “And get your head out of the gutter, Pidgeot. We were being good just like we were ordered to be.”

“Good.” Allura said primly, her hands folded in front of her, “And it’s about time that you all got here. We will be landing on Norvar in a few ticks. There’s already a diplomatic retinue assembled so I expect you all to be on your best behavior.”

“Of course, princess.” Shiro said evenly, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

Lance looked between the two of them briefly, a frown creasing his features before he came to stand beside Hunk. “What’s up with them?” He whispered, nodding his head towards their dubbed “space parents”.

“Shiro is very not happy about the no weapons thing. He thinks it’s a trap.” Hunk summarized, “Just a little lovers spat. Nothing on the scale that you and Keith get into.”

“Ha ha. Thanks, Hunk.” Lance sighed, giving his best friend the evil eye, “It’s weird for them to be like this though. How long til they make up, you think?”

Hunk shrugged, his helmet clutched under his arm. “No idea, man. I’m just ready to get this Norvari thing over with. I’m hoping they’ll let me into their kitchens this time. I might be able to pick up some more interesting alien food.”

“You are a gallant soul and we salute your efforts.” Lance sniffed dramatically, draping an arm around Hunk’s shoulders, “Godspeed my friend.”

Snorting at his dramatics, Hunk patted at his hand. “Yeah, yeah, Lance. I’ll keep you posted.”

Lance grinned and pulled back his arm, relaxing when Keith sidled up beside him, fluffy ears flicking slightly. “I’m ready to get this over with.” He muttered, his arms folded over his chest.

“For once, I agree with you, Keith.” Lance nodded, “This doesn’t sound like it’s going to be a fun diplomatic experience for anyone.”

Allura cleared her throat loudly, looking at the assembled paladins before maneuvering the castle into landing, a slight tremor making its way through the structure as it made contact with the surface of the foreign planet. With a deep breath, she straightened her shoulders and smiled brightly, leaving the awkward atmosphere of the control room behind her.

After a moment’s hesitation, they followed her, traipsing behind her down the blue lit halls and out through the foyer. The paladins of Voltron came to stand in a firm line behind their princess as she stood proudly in front of the delegation of Norvari diplomats.

Lance couldn’t help a surge of pride as he stood side by side with his fellow paladins, his space family. He spared Keith a glance, a smile crossing his face as he saw his own pride reflected in Keith’s eyes. These people meant the world to him and he would cross the universe to make them happy.

Especially Keith.

He loved being a paladin. While the responsibility often seemed like it would overwhelm him, he loved knowing that he was making a difference. He was helping to create a world where children like Kore wouldn’t have to live in fear of an evil like Zarkon.

And it was thrilling.

He turned his eyes back to the delegation, enjoying the soft hum of Keith’s answering pride in the back of his mind, the feeling tinged with affection and warmth.

Keith’s presence was always so warm.

The aliens that stood before them were certainly not the strangest species Lance had ever encountered but they were one of the most off putting. They were humanoid in shape but far taller, the shortest of the delegation easily pushing almost 7 feet tall. They had skin paler than paper, the blue of their veins clearly visible through the thin covering.

It was almost enough to make Lance’s skin crawl.

But the most off-putting thing was their eyes. They were completely black and almost empty. Fathomless pools that seemed to pull you in and drown you in darkness.

They seemed to freeze his very soul.

Lance shivered and focused on the flanged eyebrows above their unsettling eyes, idly noting their pointed ears and myriad of hair colors.

As one, the delegation moved forward at last, the tallest of the group stepping out of formation and giving Allura a strange, sweeping bow. His movements were fluid and seemed more like the choreographed steps to a dance than an idle movement.

“Greetings to you, Princess Allura, Paladins of Voltron. We humbly welcome you to the planet of Norvar.” The tallest said lowly, their voice sibilant in a way that immediately put Lance on edge.

It was too similar. Too eerily similar to the voice that haunted his nightmares.

“It is an honor to make your acquaintance. We are pleased to be here and I pray that our talks will prove fruitful.” Allura returned, her tone friendly and cordial, soothing to Lance’s frazzled nerves.

The retinue looked them over critically and Lance had to contain a full body shudder when their eyes passed over him cautiously.

“I understand that we had communications earlier, regarding our planet’s view on war and our previous struggles with the Galra.” The tallest rumbled, “My people have never been warriors. I trust that you realize that.”

“Absolutely.” Allura replied, “We are not looking for troops from an alliance, Your Highness. We only seek to expand the scope of the Voltron Alliance. If we are to bring peace to the universe on a grand scale beyond the downfall of Zarkon, we must have communication and cooperation. We are looking beyond this war.”

Another diplomat stepped forward, her head bowed demurely. “Our Prince is greatly moved by your words but I believe that he refers to the agreement you had pledged yourself to earlier.”

“I beg your pardon?” Allura said slowly, turning her confused eyes to what Lance now realized to be the Prince of the Norvari.

“I believe that we agreed that you would bring no weapons to our planet.” The Prince said tightly, his fathomless eyes narrowed at Allura in such a way that Lance worried for her safety.

“And it is an agreement that we have honored.” Allura hissed, her own eyes narrowing at the allegation.

“Do you take us for fools, Princess of Altea?” One of the diplomats spat, gesturing with a hard slice of their hand.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The Prince pushed another step forward, towering over Allura and glaring at the line of paladins behind her. “We have had our troubles with the Galra, Princess Allura.” The Prince snarled, “And while we were prepared to tolerate the presence of your half-Galra paladin, we have no intention of allowing a pet of the Galra Prince to come any further onto our planet.”

Lance paused, immediately feeling like his heart dropped into his stomach, dawning horror freezing his chest.

_They were talking about him._

The Prince looked at him with disdain, eyes tracing the outside of his armor intently, almost as if he could see the damning tattoos through the thick panels. Lance swallowed roughly, panic welling tightly in his chest.

“We fought off Lotor.” The Prince said intently, turning his gaze back to Allura who had gone pale, “And we saw the weapons he had made of his pets. And I assure you…”

“We would recognize his handiwork anywhere.”

“The Blue Paladin is no one’s pet.” Allura snapped, her anger pushing through her earlier horror, “Nor is he a weapon. He is a Paladin of Voltron and an important part of this diplomatic event.”

“There will be no diplomatic event if you insist on bringing that abomination onto Norvar.” The Prince boomed, bearing needle like teeth at Allura.

“Very well, then.” Allura growled, turning with a flip of her white hair, “Consider our negotiations over.”

“If you leave now, you will be considered an active threat to our planet.” One of the diplomats interrupted, their hands hidden in the thick voluminous sleeves of their robes, “We would be forced to take immediate action to protect ourselves.”

“Are you threatening us?” Allura hissed, the sheer volume of anger in her voice barely breaking through to Lance.

He felt like he was drowning; guilt, fear, and panic threatening to overwhelm him.

_They thought he was a weapon._

A pet. A tool.

Lotor’s pet. He couldn’t get away from him.

The thought clawed at the back of his throat and he was barely aware of the shortness of his breath, the tightness of his chest. He was lost in his thoughts, the throes of his panic attack stealing away his awareness.

This was his fault. The Norvari were backing them into a corner, all because Lotor had made him a pet, a prize.

_A trophy._

Even from the grave, his claws curled around Lance’s throat and he choked on the remembered sensation. He couldn’t speak, the phantom press of his collar stealing his words before he could even croak them.

He couldn’t defend himself from the Prince’s allegations. Couldn’t come up with the words to try to reason with them.

_Couldn’t speak. Not again._

Silence reigned as Allura stared down the Prince, tension and fear evident in the set of her shoulders. The situation had gone from uncomfortable to downright dangerous.

With great effort, Lance found his voice, phantom vibration making him flinch as he tried to use his vocal cords once more.

“Just go, Allura.”

Allura whirled on him, fire in her two tone eyes and a fight at the tip of her tongue. As they made eye contact, she wilted, worry coming to replace the wrath in her gaze. “Lance. I won’t let them do this to you.”

“Neither will I.” Keith snarled, his eyes golden fire even as the bond roared in the back of his mind, the nuances lost to the swirl of panic in Lance’s brain.

“We don’t have a choice.” Lance said hoarsely, surprised that he could continue to force words out of his throat, “They have us in a corner here. I can go back to the Castle and monitor everything from the control room, just in case.”

“If you think I’m going to leave you alone right now…” Keith snarled, turning his golden gaze to Lance, the fire within only serving to rile Lance up more.

He was causing a scene.

He was making it worse.

_They were worrying about him._

He could see disdain and disgust in the eyes of the retinue and he felt shame wash over him, an unbidden wave that made him grit his teeth.

He had to remember why he looked the way he did.

_It wasn’t his fault._

But as he made more eye contact with the aliens in front of him, that hard fought mantra started to fade and his breath stuttered. Their eyes pulled him in and he could hear the echoes of Lotor’s taunting, phantom hands raking claws along the edge of his jaw.

_What a good pet you are, songbird._

“The others will need you, Keith.” Lance whispered, unsure if he could force his voice much louder than that, “They’ll need you to protect them.”

“You need me right now.” Keith breathed, a hint of panic reflected in his expression as he seemed to realize that Lance really intended to go back to the castle alone.

“They need you more.”

“Please do hurry, paladins.” The Prince called, languid tone bored and superior, the sound of his voice making Lance flinch, shivers running down his spine and stomach clenching.

Nausea filled Lance and he looked to Allura pleadingly, knowing she’d caved the minute he met her eyes. “Lance, this isn’t right.” She breathed, looking to the other paladins.

Lance followed her gaze and saw a similar expression on the faces of the other paladins. Hunk looked to be on the verge of tears, glaring a hole in the diplomatic retinue, anger and sadness fighting for a place on his face. “Lance, you don’t have to do this. We could get away.” Hunk sniffed, “We don’t have to meet with these people. I don’t want to. Not if this is how they’re going to act.”

Pidge nodded along with Hunk’s words, absolute fury written in her features, hazel eyes blazing with the depths of her anger. “If we go, it won’t turn out well, Lance. I’ll make sure of it.”

Allura shared a look with the smallest paladin, determination filling her features. Shiro met his gaze steadily, an understanding in his eyes that made Lance feel even smaller. “You don’t have to keep sacrificing yourself, Lance. This isn’t the only option.”

“Allura.” Lance said quietly, “You said we need them. Can we really afford to give up on this alliance?”

A conflicted expression crossed Allura’s expression and she flinched when Keith snarled loudly, visibly holding himself back from either shaking Lance or attacking the retinue. “The Norvari are great healers. Their assistance would be invaluable when it comes to the final battles with Zarkon. They said they would accept refugees as well. We have so few allies.”

“Then why are you wasting time with me?” Lance murmured, digging deep to project some of his normal cockiness, a smile feeling so wrong on his face that he wanted to rip the expression off.

“We are waiting, Voltron.” The Prince snapped, “Take any longer and we will make the decision for you.”

“They’ll go with you.” Lance boomed, ignoring the gasps and expressions of dismay from his fellow paladins and his princess, “I will return to the Castle.”

“How very noble of you, pet.” The Prince sneered, “Tell me, princess, do you frequently let this experiment dictate your actions to you?”

“If you want an alliance, you will hold your tongue.” Allura said dangerously, a hint of pink flashing at her fingers before she brought her temper back under her control, “And Lance is one of the best strategists I have ever seen. If he believes that we would benefit from treating with you, even at his own detriment, I will trust his judgement. He was the one to kill Lotor after all. He can decide whether to give you the benefit of our alliance, even with your claims.”

The retinue looked shocked at that before they directed all those fathomless, black eyes in his direction, the sudden attention making him feel like the ground had fallen out from under his feet, panic swirling up to drown him once more.

They needed to look away. They needed to look away _right now_.

Before Lance could cave under their stares, Keith grasped at his hand, the prick of his claws pulling Lance back to himself. His breathing was rapid and he could feel blood welling in the palm of his other hand from how tightly he had clenched his fist.

“A weapon indeed.” The Prince sighed, “And there is no weapon more dangerous than one that has turned on its master.”

Lance flinched at his words, taking an unconscious step backwards.

“Well, if that is the decision you have come to, we ask that you accompany us. The King awaits you in the palace.” The Prince nodded, turning one his heel, long silver hair swinging behind him, the image enough to make Lance choke, “We will post a guard here to make sure your weapon stays in the castle.”

Allura set her shoulders firmly and followed after the Prince. Lance felt a measure of relief as she followed his plea, letting him make the final call and abiding by his decision.

His fellow paladins hesitated, anger and upset clear in their faces. Lance shook his head slowly, not trusting his voice to speak any longer. One by one they followed after their princess, all but Keith.

The Red Paladin glowered at him; anger, grief, and unmistakable worry broadcasting loud and clear over the bond. “I’m not going to leave you here, Lance. I’m not leaving you behind again.”

“I need you to go with them, Keith.” Lance whispered, “I need to know they’re all safe. This place isn’t safe.”

“What about you?” Keith demanded, “You’re not okay, Lance. Don’t even try to pretend that you are!”

“I’m not having this conversation right now, Keith.” Lance snapped, anger breaking through the numbness that threatened to overwhelm him, “You heard them. I’m a fucking weapon. How am I supposed to be okay right now?”

“You shouldn’t be alone.” Keith said softly, the abrupt change in approach throwing Lance for a loop.

He’d been gearing up for a confrontation, a knock-down, drag-out fight that would leave him feeling like an absolute tool but would serve the purpose of sending Keith after the others.

“I won’t be alone.” He tried, a brittle smile crossing his face.

“Are you really not going to let me stay with you?” Keith asked, hurt coming from his side of the bond, the emotion making Lance feel even worse.

“The others need you. We don’t know what else the Norvari are going to pull. I would feel better if I knew you were there to keep everyone safe. To make sure everyone comes back.” Lance breathed, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“I don’t like this, Lance.” Keith said thickly, his own voice tight, “I don’t want to do this.”

“I know.”

“I’m coming back as soon as I make sure they’ll be safe. That’s the most I think I can do.” Keith conceded, looking as if the small concession pained him more than he cared to admit.

A slightly more genuine smile pulled itself across his face and he nodded at Keith, containing the yawning void in his chest that opened as soon as Keith turned to sprint after the others.

He watched them leave until he couldn’t see them any longer, pushing the ball of panic, shame, and remembered pain down until it was no longer choking him.

Lance stayed out in the quiet until Coran placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, ushering him inside with smooth, soothing words. For the life of him, he would never be able to recall what Coran had said to him in those minutes that he had guided him through the castle, carefully moving him through the dimly lit hallways to the bright kitchen, two Galra women waiting patiently inside.

They took one look at him before moving as one, enfolding him in an embrace that only served to make Lance feel even more hollow.

He loved them. They were beautiful and kind and giving.

But they weren’t what he needed.

He let them coo over him, petting at his hair but soon he begged off, claiming to be tired.

A nap would pass the time faster, he had offered, a bright smile on his face.

He waited until he returned to the room he had abandoned in order to share with Keith, his clothes still covering one side of the floor from before.

Before Lotor.

Before the Norvari.

He finally let the ball of emotions overwhelm him, the cocktail rousing anger in him that made the Red Lion roar loudly in his brain even as Blue badgered at him, panicked at the state he was in.

It wasn’t fair.

He had never asked for any of this.

He had only wanted to protect the boy he loved.

And now he was some _weapon._

Lance snarled darkly at the thought, balling his fists and turning to the nearest wall. He lashed out, preparing himself internally for the pain of slamming his hand against the wall when his fist went through the metal, the wall buckling like it was made of paper.

He jerked his fist back, the jagged edges of the metal screeching against the plate of armor on the back of his hand and snagging in the thick fabric of his suit.

He looked at the wall in horror, the thick dent in the wall paired with the gaping hole only serving to drag him further into the pit of despair.

Oh, _dios._

He was a monster.

Lance crumpled to his knees in the middle of his abandoned bedroom and let himself cry.

_It wasn’t fair._

~~~~

Keith trailed behind the others as they made their way into the palace, rage and upset making him far more tense than normal.

He didn’t care how badly they needed these people. If it were up to him, they would pay for hurting Lance like that.

For hurting his _mate_ like that.

His instincts screamed for vengeance, for him to rip this palace to shreds before returning to his wounded mate. Lance’s panic, anger, and grief beat at him, even at this distance, and he wanted nothing more than to turn around and _go to him._

Lance was no weapon, no experiment, no _abomination_. But he knew that the Norvari’s words cut deep, reopening barely scarred wounds on his psyche.

He wanted to be back at the castle but he had made Lance a promise and he fully intended to see it through.

The group made their way through the large, opulent entryway, the colors strangely muted even for all their brightness. No one dared to speak, the tension in the atmosphere thick enough that Keith was sure that he could probably cut it with the Blade he had strapped underneath his armor.

No weapons his ass.

He startled badly when the Prince threw open the enormous double doors with an echoing thud, many more Norvari settled in the chamber beyond. An exceptionally tall Norvari stood at their approach, his face much warmer and more animated than that of his son.

“Princess Allura and the Paladins of Voltron! It is a great honor to meet you at last!” He boomed, his voice almost jovial as his face as he strode down from his dais to greet them.

His eyes combed over the paladins before he frowned deeply, turning his eyes to his son. “I only see four Paladins. Where is the fifth?”

Allura opened her mouth to respond, her brow furrowed angrily when the Prince cut in smoothly, a falsely concerned expression on his face. “I fear that the fifth Paladin was indisposed.”

“That is a perfect reason for them to be here.” The king said in confusion, “We are renowned as healers, Kariz. We could have proven our claims.”

“He volunteered to stay behind, Father.” Kariz said tightly, his eyes narrowed, the spin to his story making Keith suspicious.

Why lie to the king?

Why not come clean and tell him that he had forced him to stay behind by threatening the Castle? Surely he was in on such a plan.

But as he watched the King, Keith realized that the King probably had no idea what the Prince had done to make this happen. He seemed kind and even-handed.

He didn’t look like the kind of person to cruelly call someone a pet or threaten to shoot them out of the sky if they didn’t participate in diplomatic events.

Unease prickled over his skin and he looked between the Prince and the King carefully. Something else was going on here.

And he promised Lance he’d stay until he knew that the others would be safe.

Damn it.

No one was safe right now.

He thought longingly of the room he had spent the last two hours cleaning before setting his shoulders. When he got back, he was gonna get a nice dinner of food goo and take his mate up to the room and not come down until the others started wondering if they were dead.

Letting that thought bolster him, he watched carefully as the King boomed forward, moving to a large table, places set out thoughtfully. The King had fully intended this to be a party.

He genuinely wanted this alliance.

Keith turned his eyes to the other, catching Pidge’s gaze, lifting an eyebrow in question. She nodded, gesturing to the Prince with a tilt of her head.

Good, she’d noticed too.

He caught a snarl forming on Shiro’s face as the Prince laid his long hand on Allura’s shoulder, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

Keith concentrated, for once thanking his lucky stars for his hybrid status.

He could hear much better than everyone else in this room.

“A great, jovial fool, isn’t he?” Kariz simpered, a self-important look on his face, “He’s a weak ruler, too concerned with maintaining our tradition of healing and pacificity. If it hadn’t been for me, Lotor would rule us now.”

“And you think that you would do a better job as the ruler of your people.” Allura observed, keeping her voice low as she carefully didn’t look at the slimy prince beside her.

“I know that I would.” Kariz chuckled, the sound making Keith rumble a growl in his chest, “So think carefully, princess. My forces can be at your castle in an instant.”

Allura stiffened at the threat, flicking her eyes behind her, her gaze meeting Keith’s for a moment. She relaxed when he nodded at her and she turned her eyes back to the Prince at her side.

Keith had her back.

“So tell me, Prince Kariz, if you do not share your father’s views of pacifism and the importance of healers, what is it that you expect to bring to my alliance?”

“A firm hand.” Kariz smirked, “This fight has been drawn out for too long. I would be the one to end it.”

Allura’s beautiful features twisted into a sneer and Keith inwardly flinched at what the Prince had said, Shiro tensing beside him. Even if Shiro couldn’t hear what was being said like Keith could, he could tell something was wrong.

“Something is about to go down.” Keith murmured, watching as Shiro nodded, Hunk coming up on his opposite side, a serious look unfamiliar on his kind face.

“I’m down for a fight.” Hunk breathed, his thick arms crossed over his broad chest.

For the first time, Keith looked at Hunk and saw past the kind, happy man he considered his friend and saw the dangerous force of nature that was the Yellow Paladin.

At that moment, Keith resolved to never be on the receiving end of the Look adorning Hunk’s face.

“Something definitely isn’t right.” Shiro muttered, eyes unerringly locked on the hand that squeezed Allura’s shoulder.

“The Prince is being a creep.” Keith summarized, “Also, I’m pretty sure he’s planning a coup against his father. And he may have just insinuated that he could do a better job in the fight against Zarkon than Allura.”

“She’s going to kill him.” Pidge noted idly, coming up on Keith’s other side, “Quick, use your super hearing to see what else he’s saying.”

Keith huffed out a breath at her before concentrating on the duo several feet in front of them, the chatter of the room dying out as the King climbed the steps to his throne, a glass of something blue and shimmery held in his hands.

“Of course, I would require your hand in marriage.” Kariz hummed, “With my vision and your Voltron, I’m sure we could take Zarkon down quite easily. Once I’m in charge, we’ll finally move forward.”

At this point, Keith could see the tremor in Allura’s shoulders, rage pouring off her in waves. “You presume too much.”

“Do I?” Kariz said, surprise in his voice, “I think I presume just enough. Don’t forget who has the power here, Princess.”

Keith flinched as a jagged bolt of emotional agony launched itself from Lance’s end of the bond, the pain making Keith yelp. He stumbled forward, catching the attention of everyone in the room. The Prince stepped away from Allura, disdain evident in his face. “Goodness, princess. I fear another of your paladins is not doing so well.”

Allura threw him the most venomous glare she could muster before she turned a concerned look to Keith, stepping to him quickly and clasping his hands in her own.

“It’s Lance, isn’t it?” Allura whispered, bending her head, “Go back already. We’re safe.”

“Like hell you are. I heard everything that slime bag was whispering to you.” Keith argued, Lance’s agony throbbing like a wound in the back of his head, “I can’t just leave you here.”

“Kariz is not the first to think that he has maneuvered me into a corner, Keith, and he will be far from the last. I will play nice until it benefits me.” Allura said craftily, “And it will be for the best if you are at the Castle. I need you to fill in Maia and Liyana. If he does attack, I want us to be prepared.”

“You are leading him around.” Keith gaped, a new respect for Allura blooming in his chest, “And he has no idea.”

“I got the idea after Lance insisted.” Allura nodded, “I had spoken with the King before but the Prince had interjected not long afterwards. After he had said no weapons, I thought something might be wrong.”

“So Lance stayed behind for nothing?” Keith hissed, his rage rising once more.

“Not for nothing, Keith.” Allura consoled, “But the way he was treated will be answered for, I assure you. No one will speak to one of my paladins in such a way.”

Keith smirked at her effusiveness, ignoring the curious looks of the other Norvari. The King strode forward, concern on his face, the blackness of his eyes almost warm in comparison to the absolute ice of his son. “Is all well, Red Paladin?”

Meeting his eyes boldly, Keith straightened to his full height, internally raging at how short he was in comparison to these aliens. It was bad enough that he was shorter than his mother.

“I can’t stay, Your Majesty. The paladin that stayed behind is my mate and I need to be by his side.” Keith answered truthfully, Allura giving him a warm look, “He asked that I come and make sure that our family would be safe and I have seen to that, even if our reception wasn’t the greatest.”

Allura’s expression darkened at the last sentence but Keith could care less. He had to say something or he was going to wreck shit on his way out.

Understanding in his features, the King nodded, his brow furrowed, a covert glance to his son telling Keith everything he needed to know.

They would be fine. The King had an idea of what a snake his son was.

Shiro was here. Pidge was here. Hunk was here.

If anything happened, they would kick ass and take names.

“Then you must return.” The King said gravely, “Go to your mate, Red Paladin, and give him my apologies. It will not mean much now but in the future I hope to give him my apologies in person.”

Keith blinked in surprise before locking eyes with Allura, the familiar calculation in her face settling Keith’s unease. She had this.

“I hope so too.”

With that, Keith turned on his heel, marching out of the enormous chamber before anyone could stop him.

~~~~

Allura dragged her eyes away from the closed, enormous doors of the foyer, the stiff shoulders of the Red Paladin disappearing beyond them. She caught the eye of Kariz, the ice and coldness in his gaze threatening to make her lip curl in disgust.

How dare he? How dare this pathetic excuse of a Prince deign to talk down to her?

And to even dream of overthrowing his gentle father?

Allura couldn’t even comprehend it.

She stepped up to the safety of her paladins’ sides, relaxing when she felt them adjust their formation, flanking her.

They were an impressive show of force, even if they appeared weaponless for all intents and purposes.

She knew for a fact that Keith had smuggled his Mamoran Blade beneath his armor. She could assume that the others had done something similar.

It wasn’t something she could really fault them for, to be completely honest. They had been through too much to let down their guards and the wound Lotor had left on their psyche had only just begun to scar.

With their reception on this planet, Allura feared that wound may have reopened.

She looked at the faces of her paladins, her own anger resuming its fire at seeing its reflection in them.

If things continued, this was far more likely to turn into a fight than an alliance.

Lance had been a soft spot since his capture and torture at Lotor’s hands. With the tension in her paladins, Allura could see it clearly.

She had to act quickly.

Clearing her throat, she lifted her chin proudly, directing her gaze to the King.

“King Amar, if we could move forward, I would be greatly appreciative. I mean no disrespect to your customs or traditions but I fear that we will be unable to tarry here long.”

Amar nodded at her solemnly, some of his joviality lost from Keith’s earlier insinuation.

She may be able to work off of that, after all.

The people had reacted calmly to Keith’s blunt announcement of his mate, a fact that made Allura frown internally.

So many things had changed in 10,000 years.

It stood to reason that the Norvari’s views had evolved in addition to their species.

The King ushered her to his side and she complied, leaving the relative safety of her paladins reluctantly.

She was far from helpless but there was something comforting in knowing you had someone to guard your back.

The Prince’s gaze fell upon her heavily as she crossed the chamber to stand beside the King, an archaic, thick roll of parchment sitting innocently on the table in front of them.

“What do you expect of this alliance?” Allura said bluntly, her eyes shrewd as they met the King’s.

“Protection.” The King said quietly, “We had only fended off Lotor through luck and what I can only assume was a betrayal from within. Someone made a deal with Lotor and we live in fear of the day that he comes to collect. We need Voltron, Princess. My people are not fighters despite what my son believes. If Zarkon were to set upon us, we would cave.”

“What could you offer for this protection?” Allura asked calmly, more sure of herself.

This. This was the plea she had answered, the deal she had been preparing to strike.

It was clearer than ever that Kariz had been attempting to deceive her, to use her and Voltron to advance his own ideals.

Or perhaps the ideals of another.

“The Norvari are great healers. I understand that you have healing pods but sometimes one cannot afford to be encased in the pod. War does not wait for one to be healed. We would offer you all the support we have available, be it supplies and food or healers. We also plan to open our doors to any refugees that you may rescue from Zarkon. We wish to do our part in this long war so that it may soon come to an end.”

Pressing a finger to her chin, Allura hummed in consideration, letting her eyes linger on the parchment in front of her. “Those are exceptionally generous terms, Your Majesty. I particularly like them but I have to wonder: whose terms are laid out in the contract before me? Yours? Or your son’s?”

Amar seemed to pale, his already translucent skin taking on a chalky tone. “What do you mean? These terms have been agreed upon by our council of elders. Kariz had no say in such a matter.”

Allura looked up sharply, eyes searching the King’s face, his upset looking completely genuine.

“If that is the case, I fear you may have a more immediate problem that the Galra. Especially since Lotor is dead.”

Black, fathomless eyes scanned her face, the distance of height between them all but forgotten as she watched the dawning betrayal on the visage of the Norvari monarch.

“I knew he was displeased with how things were handled but that is a serious allegation, Princess Allura, one that cannot be taken lightly.” The King faltered, his tone almost pleading, “Do you have evidence to back up your claims?”

Allura could see his hesitance, understand the need for undeniable proof. The Prince was his child, his heir. Betrayals often came from within but he had likely never suspected his own son.

She hated to pull the rug from beneath him but a planet under the control of Prince Kariz was not one that she could ally herself with.

“If I can prove that your son is actively undermining you, what would happen?”

The King’s expression shuttered and he looked once more upon his child, the cold Prince locked in a staring match with the Black Paladin.

“I would present him with the choice we give all traitors: an honorable death within the royal catacombs or exile. He would be stripped of his title and name, never to return to Norvar.”

Allura nodded sagely, extending her hand covertly to the King.

“I accept your offer of alliance, King Amar of the Norvari, on behalf of all those in the Voltron Alliance.” She said formally, gripping his hand tightly, “My first action on behalf of our alliance will be to reveal your betrayer so that your planet may continue to be at peace.”

Relief and sorrow warred on the King’s face until at last he faltered, shoulders slumping as he sighed.

“Go forth with my blessing but know that if your claims prove false, I will sever our ties with Voltron.”

Concealing a victorious smile, Allura nodded, turning her gaze to the Prince.

She ignored his hungry gaze, instead letting her tamped down rage free, her fury on Lance’s behalf lighting a fire beneath her skin.

She wouldn’t be able to bring him Kariz’s head, but she could do the next best thing.

Marching up to him, she let her defiance run clear from her face, a more innocent expression adorning it instead. He regarded her lightly, condescension in every line of his body.

“Well? Satisfy your curiosity with the old fool? Do you finally see the futility of allying yourself with someone so weak-willed?” The prince said lowly, moving into Allura’s personal space with such an aura of sliminess that nausea pressed at the back of her throat.

“If he is so weak, why haven’t you made a move?” She asked lightly, letting her eyes go the slightest bit wider, blinking slowly.

If he wished to think her foolish and incompetent, she would not paint herself as anything less. Not until he revealed himself.

And then she would sink her teeth into his exposed throat and destroy him.

It was the least she could do for Lance, after all.

“What makes you think that I haven’t?” The Prince smirked, sidling even closer, a clear expression of triumph on his face.

“I have little experience in these matters.” Allura sighed, letting one hand curl in her hair almost anxiously, “But it appears to me that you have done nothing. The people in here are loyal to your father. Any attempt at a coup would be quickly destroyed.”

“And that’s where you are wrong, princess.” Kariz laughed, letting an arm curl around her shoulders, fingers digging into the fabric of her dress, “I could overturn this room in an instant. Norvar would answer to me before the first sun set.”

“Forgive me if I find it hard to believe that.” Allura scoffed, clamping down on the part of her that wanted nothing more than to rip Kariz’s arm from its socket for even deigning to lay hands upon her.

Patience. Patience would serve her here.

“If I prove my prowess, what would it matter?” Kariz sniffed, tossing his long silvery hair, “What would I possibly gain from playing my hand so soon?”

“I cannot ally myself or my paladins with those who make idle boasts, nor would I ever dream of offering my hand.” Allura said airily, channeling her inner spoiled princess.

She could do this. Only a little longer and she could put him to the floor like he deserved.

The Prince stilled beside her, his hand still curled into the stiff fabric of her dress, a considering look upon his face. “You bring up a valid point, Princess Allura.” He hummed, brushing a strand of her hair from her face, “Give me your word that you will agree to my terms and I will show you just how serious I am. It’s a slight acceleration of my plans, so forgive me if I need your assurance of our alliance.”

“But of course, Prince Kariz.” Allura breathed, letting her eyes widen in faux excitement, “I give you my word as the Princess that I will agree to the terms set forth.”

Triumph lit up the Prince’s face and he pulled her close to the line of his body, a chorus of growls coming from where her paladins stood, anger staining their faces. She gave them a stern, cautionary look, trying to communicate as much as she could before the Prince turned to follow her gaze.

“Stay close, darling. I’d hate for you to get hurt.” Kariz smirked, “And be sure to call your attack dogs to heel.”

Allura bristled at his words but let him drag her along, coming to stand in front of the grand throne where Amar watched them carefully, his eyes tracking each motion. “Yes, my son?”

“The time has come father.” Kariz said loudly, the room going quiet at his announcement, a wide sweeping gesture accompanying his words.

Many Norvari rose at his gesture, their faces impassive, an atmosphere of tension and anticipation reigning in the chamber.

The silence reigned for a moment before Amar’s face fell, a weariness to his features that made Allura’s heart ache. “The time for what?”

“The time for you to surrender the throne to me.” Kariz demanded, pulling a blinking remote from within the voluminous folds of his robes, the diplomats from earlier coming to flank him. They crowded around him, clearly far younger than many of the other Norvari in the chamber.

It was a sad show of force but Allura let it continue, letting her eyes drift from the King to the device held tightly in Kariz’s hand.

“And why should I abdicate, Kariz? You are young and I have many years left to me. Surely more time would benefit us all. You have the potential to be a great ruler, my son, but not yet.”

“That was not a request, father.” Kariz snarled, gesturing with the blinking device, “I will be the ruler of this planet. Or I will ensure that no one in this room leaves alive.”

The King looked to the device in his hand before letting his gaze meet Allura’s. His brow became steely and he nodded to her. “Already, I have reaped fruit from the plea I sent into the cosmos, child of Altea. It is a bitter one but I cannot let it poison the branch.” Amar boomed, moving to his feet, his impressive height becoming intimidating for the first time since the delegation had entered the room, “You are a traitor to your people, Kariz.”

“No, father.” Kariz snickered, pulling Allura closer to him, “I saved our people. If not for me, we would live under the Galra yoke. And it will be with me that this war is ended!”

“That is enough.”

“No. It will not be enough until the crown rests upon my head!”

“Princess, I have heard enough.” Amar said coldly, “You have proven your point. I have all the evidence that I need.”

Kariz’s body stilled beside her own and Allura let a wicked grin steal over her face before she looked up to the meet the shocked gaze of the Prince. “What?” He faltered, the sheer shock in his expression almost enough to make Allura cackle.

“I must admit, I never imagined that it would be so easy.” She taunted, taking a vicious amount of pleasure in the fear that crossed Kariz’s face, “It has been many years since someone has so readily thrown themselves to wolves at but a few words from me. I’d almost be flattered if I didn’t know how dreadfully green you were.”

“I don’t understand.” Kariz stumbled, gripping the device in his hand tightly, “What does the Princess have to do with this? I was serious, father! Give me the crown or I’ll blow the entire palace.”

Without a wasted motion, Allura pivoted on her heel, leveraging the arm draped around her shoulder to throw the Prince to the ground, plucking the device from his hand. He hit the polished floor with a dull thud, the entire retinue behind her recoiling. They dropped into positions of surrender immediately, the silence in the chamber so encompassing that Allura swore that she could hear a pin drop.

“Please tell me you got that.” Hunk said at last, breaking the silence like a car crash.

Allura looked up curiously to see Hunk and Shiro huddled beside Pidge who had what appeared to be some kind of recording device. “Of course I did. Aaaaand it’s off the castle. Along with a note to Keith. I’m sure Lance would appreciate it.”

A wry laugh pulled itself from Allura’s throat and she turned her eyes back to her downed captive. “You should consider yourself lucky. If I had found your father’s proposed punishment to be insufficient, I would have taken it into my own hands. And well, after the way you treated _my_ Blue Paladin…Mercy would not be my first thought.”

“Punishment?” Kariz gasped, his eyes wide as he looked from Allura to the King still standing atop the dais, “You tricked me!”

“I did nothing of the sort, Your Highness. I merely asked that you prove your words. If you had merely been blustering in an attempt to sway me to your side, I would have admitted as much to your father and accepted the dissolution of our alliance.”

“What alliance? You swore to ally yourself with me!”

Allura grinned sharply, resisting the urge to twist the arm she still held in her grasp. “I only swore to abide by the terms that were set forth. I didn’t say whose terms. And I had already agreed to abide by your father’s terms. Voltron has allied itself with Norvar. But not you.”

“Snake.” Kariz spat, “Your beauty hides a demon.”

“Only when those I claim as family are hurt.” Allura hissed dangerously, “And you hurt my Blue. You have angered all of us. If not for Keith’s promise to Lance, I’m sure he would have wrecked the palace sooner than leaving in peace. Letting you reveal yourself to your father as a traitor is the least I could do.”

“I appreciate your assistance, Princess Allura.” Amar interrupted, weariness returning to his face, “I can take it from here.

With a regal nod, Allura stepped back, dropping her grip on Kariz’s arm like she had been burned. She walked back to her paladins, suppressing a small smile at the impressed look that graced Shiro’s face.

She handed the trigger to Pidge idly before clasping her hands in front of her, awaiting the King’s words. “Do disarm that, would you? And please, by all means, keep recording.”

Pidge snorted before handing the tablet to Hunk, a tiny screwdriver appearing in her hand as she went to town on the small device.

“Prince Kariz of the Norvari, heir to the throne and pride of your family, you have been found guilty of the highest treason. You have betrayed your family, your pride, and your name.” Amar said solemnly, his son gingerly kneeling on the floor before him, “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Kariz glared up at him defiantly, meeting his father’s gaze with narrowed, venomous eyes. “I regret nothing. The deal I struck with Lotor saved our people and it is only because of my actions that we are able to have this conversation now. If not for the Altean snake, I would be leading our people out into the universe to make our mark.” He announced, his voice dripping with malice, “You are a weak king and when Zarkon comes to destroy our people after Voltron falls, I will laugh.”

Grief filled the old king’s face and Allura watched the proceedings impassively, shoulders pressed back. She was almost impressed with the Prince’s defiance. Not many would maintain such erroneous beliefs when faced with what was likely the highest punishment their people had.

“As King of the Norvari, I offer you the choice: go to your death with honor within the royal catacombs where you will be buried amongst your family and remembered for the deeds that you performed to the benefit of your people or exile, a lifetime sentence away from the planet, stripped of your title, name and accomplishments. You would be a vagrant, forgotten by the Norvari people and never spoken of.”

Allura watched the old King’s stricken face, the words almost pulled from his chest, each one a blow more serious than any the Prince would have inflicted physically.

“I choose to abandon these weak people. I choose to abandon you.” Kariz laughed, a high cold note that made a chill slide down Allura’s spine, “Exile me, King Amar of the Norvari. And when the day comes that you realize what it is you have done, it will be far too late.”

Kariz launched himself to his feet, moving so quickly that Allura had no time to react. Silver flashed in his hands and she blinked in surprise when a knife quivered an inch from her throat, Kariz’s wrist clutched firmly in the gunmetal grip of Shiro’s Galra arm.

The Black Paladin’s expression bordered on frightening as he gazed at the former Prince, hand tightening until an unmistakable snap echoed through the room, Kariz’s pained howl drowning out the sound of the knife hitting the floor.

A deep, slow breath hissed out between Allura’s teeth, her heart thumping erratically in her chest. She’d let her guard down, relaxed into her victory.

It was sloppy.

Guards moved through her foggy awareness, escorting the Prince from the chamber, the King bellowing orders over the sudden chaos.

He had come so close.

She swallowed harshly, a cold sweat breaking out over her forehead. A cool hand pulled her back to the present, smooth metal fingers stroking over the slant of her cheekbone.

Allura looked up into Shiro’s worried onyx eyes and felt the tension drain from her shoulders. “Are you alright, Princess?”

“Yes.” She choked, “Yes, I am. Thanks to you, Shiro.”

Color flooded his face and he stepped back, returning their distance to something more proper and she mourned the coolness of his hand upon her face. Composing herself, she dusted the front of her dress, turning to address the King as he rushed in their direction, panic clear in his face.

“My deepest apologizes, Princess. I never would have guess him to be capable of such a feat.” Amar breathed, clearly shaken by the events.

“I had let my guard down as well, Your Majesty.” Allura admitted, “We were all a bit careless.”

The King nodded, tension still clear in the line of his shoulders. “Please, let us make up for the horrible reception you received here. We have a banquet prepared on your behalf.”

Hesitantly, Allura looked to the other paladins, their far more relaxed faces making her nod in acceptance. “Do you want to return to the castle briefly to recover Keith and Lance?”

Indecision crossed all their faces before Hunk cleared his throat. “Lance was really messed up after everything with Kariz. I don’t know how he would do with all this going on.” Hunk said quietly, “Give them tonight. If anyone can help him through that kind of backlash, it’d be Keith.”

Allura let his words stand as the final decision, turning back to the King.

“Very well. Let us celebrate our alliance.

~~~~

As soon as Keith stepped into the castle, he could tell that everything immediately felt off. It set a shrill warning up the back of his neck and the bond pushed him even harder to return to Lance’s side.

He didn’t feel okay. In fact, okay was the furthest thing Keith could use to describe him.

His feet moved before he even fully registered the urge, the hallways melting away beneath his quick strides, the bond and Lance’s scent serving better than any homing beacon.

Slowing to a stop in front of what used to be Lance’s room (before he simply invaded Keith’s), Keith raised his hand, a part of him afraid of what would be waiting for him beyond the door.  The emotions that were coming over the bond were all-encompassing and heart wrenching.

Taking a deep breath and using it to calm himself, he laid his hand on the scanner to open the door. It hesitated for only a moment before the door whooshed open and he could see the very small figure of his mate curled against his bed, his long legs somehow pulled to his chest in an attempt to make himself as tiny as possible.

“Lance.” He breathed, unable to keep his sheer volume of emotion from leaking into the bond between them.

At the sound of his name, Lance’s head snapped up, blue eyes teary and luminescent. “Keith.” He returned, his voice hoarse and broken, “What are you doing back?”

It didn’t sound demanding. If anything, Lance almost sounded relieved to see him. The defensiveness that would have typically risen in him at such a question was nowhere to be found. Keith took a hesitant step forward, his heart hurting when Lance flinched, his glowing eyes flicking to the side before they locked onto his feet.

“I told you I would come back when I was sure that they would be safe.” Keith whispered, the atmosphere in the room so tense that he was unwilling to speak louder, “The Norvari are not at all like the Prince. The others aren’t in any danger that they can’t handle.”

Lance nodded miserably and Keith chanced another step into the black room. “Lance.” He called softly, needing to be close to him, to help him.

A silence stretched between the two of them, a silence that made Keith feel sick down to his very soul.

Lance was very _not_ okay.

“ _Cariño?”_ Keith tried, a few more steps decreasing the distance between them.

The familiar endearment made Lance look up at him once more, seemingly startled at how close he had come. “I don’t know what to do.” Lance choked, “I tried so hard to put everything with Lotor behind me, to move past it. But that Prince…he didn’t even have to try.”

“It’s only been two months.” Keith said softly, “No one is expecting you to be okay, Lance.”

He took a few steps closer, letting his knees hit the floor so that he could be near Lance. Keith couldn’t stand the distance between them any longer, not when Lance was hurting so badly.

“He said I was a weapon.” Lance laughed harshly, the sound ugly and grating, “And the thing is, I don’t know if he’s wrong…”

“Of course you’re not a fucking weapon, Lance!” Keith protested hotly, “You’re the Blue Paladin. You’re human.”

“Not completely!”

“Well, neither am I!”

Lance flinched at that, turning his eyes away. “I don’t…I don’t know what to do, Keith.” He sighed, defeat coating his tone.

The panic of earlier had faded in the time since Keith had first left with the others, leaving a deep sense of shame, anger, and disappointment in the humming bond between them.

Keith took a deep breath, reaching out to take one of Lance’s hands in his own, trying to ignore the whole body flinch Lance gave off when their fingers touched. “I don’t have the answers for you, Lance. I wasn’t the one who went through everything with Lotor, even though it very easily could have been me. If it hadn’t been for you, it _would_ have been me. And while I appreciate that you saved me from that, I live every day wishing that you hadn’t suffered like that.” Keith whispered, bringing Lance’s armored hand close to his face, tracing a deep gouge in the white armor that covered the back of his hand, “You aren’t anything that the Prince called you. He was beyond a slimy bastard. You are no one’s pet. No one’s weapon. You’re a member of this family, an important part of Team Voltron, Blue’s paladin and you mean everything to me.”

Lance only looked at him helplessly, tears pooling in his cerulean eyes once more. His fingers curled around Keith’s hesitantly, the motion giving Keith hope.

He might be able to talk Lance through this for once instead of letting it turn into a fight. He just couldn’t bring himself to push as hard as he normally did, the memory of Lance’s emotional agony making him soft and cautious.

In that moment he was more thankful than not for the bond between them.

It helped him to realize what was going on when Lance looked to the wall once more before bursting into heavy, broken sobs. He followed his gaze to the far wall, suppressing the urge to whistle when he saw the huge dent in the thick metal, a hole punched through in the very center. “I’m a monster.”

Keith’s heart sank at those words and he whipped his head back to Lance, letting his other hand come up to cradle Lance’s face in his hand. “No.”

Lance blinked at him for a moment before his brows furrowed. “No what?”

“You’re not a monster.” Keith hissed, anger beyond measure surging up inside him, “Someone like you could never be a monster.”

“Someone like me?” Lance sniffed, “What do you even mean by that?”

Answering anger was welling up in Lance’s end of the bond and Keith faltered. “You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met, Lance, excluding Hunk of course. Even when it would hurt you, you would do anything for any one of us.” He explained, pleading with his eyes for Lance to understand, “For fuck’s sake, Lance, you let yourself be captured instead of me. Everything you’re suffering now is because you saved me.”

Lance let his free hand rest on top of the one Keith was using to cradle his jaw, a strange expression crossing his face. “I don’t regret it.”

Keith exhaled deeply, pressing his forehead to Lance’s and squeezing the hand he still held. “I know you don’t. I just wish we had never met Lotor.”

Lance flinched again and Keith inwardly kicked himself, rubbing a thumb over Lance’s cheekbone. “I’m sorry.” He apologized, closing his eyes tightly, “I’m sorry that any of this happened to you.”

“Why are you the one apologizing?” Lance whispered, incredulity transmitting itself over the bond.

“Because someone has to.” Keith huffed, opening his eyes to stare down at his lover.

He was broken and a little twisted but Keith loved him more than he had loved anything else in his life. He wasn’t sure how much of it was the chemical reaction of the bond between them, a bond that had required them to admit their feeling before it even formed, but he didn’t care. He loved this boy and he was absolutely prepared to spend the rest of his life reminding him of that fact.

“You don’t have to be the one to do it.”

“I don’t care.” Keith sighed, meeting Lance’s eyes at last, “Just like I don’t care how many times I have to tell you that you aren’t a monster. Or a pet. Or a weapon. I’ll keep telling you until you believe me. I don’t care if it takes the rest of our lives.”

Lance let out a watery chuckle, a small, genuine smile coming to his face for the first time since they made it to Norvar. “You’ve become such a sap.”

“You’ve been rubbing off on me, I guess.” Keith teased, letting their heads rest against one another once more.

“It’s a good look for you, love.” Lance said quietly, adoration gleaming in his eyes.

Keith let out a small noise of protest, if only for the sake of appearances, before rubbing his thumb across the sharp ridge of Lance’s cheekbone, sliding just over the lower edge of his replica Altean marks. The bond between them began to calm at last, the subtle undertone of shame and guilt still present even as Keith managed to coax Lance from the emotional hole he had begun to dig himself into.

It wasn’t anywhere near the level of emotional agony Lance had been exhibiting earlier but Keith resolved to keep trying.

Their lives wouldn’t be perfect and Lance might not ever be okay but Keith was willing to make it work. He was willing to love Lance through all the universe could throw at them, no matter what.

“Babe, I can feel you being sappy in your head.” Lance said wryly, his hands still trembling even as he pressed them to Keith’s.

“Couldn’t help it.” Keith smiled, leaning back to look at Lance carefully.

After a moment’s hesitation, he pushed back onto his feet, crouching in front of his lover. “Come on, there’s something I want to show you but I want us to get something to eat first.”

Lance looked uncertain, a flicker of his previous upset moving across his face before Keith could feel him push it down. “Lance, if you don’t want to go, we don’t have to. We can stay here until you’re ready to come out again.”

Appreciation and love flooded the bond before Lance uncurled himself from the floor, moving to his feet stiffly, his body locked up and sore from the amount of time he had spent on the ground. “I’ll be okay.”

“Lance…”

“Please, Keith. For once, just let me pretend for a few minutes.” Lance pleaded, looking at Keith with wide blue eyes, “I know I’m not there yet and I know you know that too but for a few minutes can we just pretend that everything is alright?”

Even as a frown pulled at his mouth, Keith nodded, threading his fingers between Lance’s. “Food?”

Lance’s stomach gave an impatient gurgle and they both barked out surprised laughs from the unexpected noise. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Keith sighed, pulling Lance from the dark room, both of them wincing at the change in light.

Their quick departure clearly startled a very guilty looking trio outside the room and Keith looked at them all grumpily. “Did you have to lurk outside the door?”

Maia, at least, had the grace to look a bit contrite, twisting her long hands in front of her. “We were very worried.”

“Maia is right. We wanted to be sure that everything was going to be okay.” Coran added, his expression solemn.

“I didn’t want to be left behind in the kitchen.” Liyana offered, “I had every faith that the two of you would figure yourselves out. Your bond is strong.”

Keith flushed at his mother’s praise, flicking his gaze to Lance only to see a bright smile crossing the Blue Paladin’s face. The bond didn’t necessarily match but Keith didn’t want to bust the bright bubble coming to surround them all.

“I appreciate it.” Lance said lowly, his voice still wrecked even as he put on a brave face.

“If you’ll excuse us, we’re getting some food and then going elsewhere.” Keith hinted, “Do not follow us.”

Liyana gave him an impertinent salute, a wry smile on her face even as the other two gave meek nods. Lance laughed at their reactions, following behind Keith when he plowed forward. When there was enough distance between them and the others, Keith slowed his pace, allowing Lance to fall in step beside him.

Lance flashed him a small grin, his eyes starting to resume their previous mischievous twinkle. “I love your mom.”

Keith snorted and squeezed his fingers around Lance’s, pulling him into the kitchen. “I don’t think I’d mind sharing. A little bird told me that you’ve already taken to calling her your mother in law.”

Face going crimson, Lance covered his eyes with his free hand. “I know a certain pigeon that needs to stop spreading all kinds of terrible lies.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Keith said idly, releasing Lance’s hand to walk over to the food goo dispensers.

He wasn’t sure what was off limits in the fridge and after Hunk’s display at the palace, Keith didn’t want to cross him.

“Wouldn’t mind what?” Lance asked, curiosity beating at him over the bond even as he settled himself on the countertop.

“Marrying you.”

The silence behind him made him frown and Keith turned, his eyebrows flying up as he saw the shocked look on Lance’s face. “You want to marry me?”

“Uh, of course I do?” Keith said slowly, “Not right now or anything. We’ve only been dating for like three months but I love you, Lance.”

A choked sob was his only answer before Lance threw his arms around him, burying his face in his shoulder, body shaking. Keith hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around Lance’s slim waist, content to hold him for as long as Lance needed him to.

Minutes passed before Lance was calm enough to speak and still he sniffled into Keith’s armor. “The beach? Could we get married on the beach?”

Keith smiled as he pressed his face in Lance’s hair. “Of course we can.”

Lance grinned into the panel of his armor, his fingers combing through the hair on the back of Keith’s neck. “You’re something else, mullet.”

“And the moment is gone.” Keith huffed, releasing his hold on Lance’s waist to turn back to the food goo dispenser.

Lance laughed again, refusing to let go of Keith, his face buried against Keith’s neck, breath hot on his skin. He made Keith work around him, filling two bowls with Hunk’s version of the food goo.

With only a passing attempt at irritation, Keith maneuvered both of them over to the table, setting the food down before trying to pry his mate from around his neck. “Come on. The sooner we eat, the sooner I can show you your surprise.”

Lance sprang away from him, genuine excitement in his face. “First you tell me you want to marry me and now you tell me that I have a surprise? You’re spoiling me today, _cariño_.”

“I told you about the surprise earlier.” Keith smirked, taking the opportunity to shovel a few spoonfuls of goo into his mouth when Lance paused to consider.

“Huh. I didn’t think you did.” Lance hummed, “Guess I was a bit distracted.”

Keith flushed at the suggestive tone of Lance’s voice before gesturing to Lance’s full bowl with his spoon. “Food. Then surprise.”

Lance sighed dramatically before digging into his bowl, his pace picking up significantly after the first few bites. Keith could definitely relate. He never realized just how hungry he was until he had a few bites of the food goo of the castle.

It was awful but it always seemed to hit the spot in some strange, probably magic way.

He didn’t like to question the weirdness of the castle.

In record time, Lance was proudly displaying his empty bowl, an almost daring look on his face. “Well, mullet? I believe I was promised a surprise.”

Keith chuckled at the hint of excitement in his tone, the promise of a surprise doing more to distract Lance than he had previously hoped. He looked pointedly to the mostly full bowl in front of him, lifting an eyebrow at his lover.

The feelings across the bond were far more positive, especially now that he had gotten Lance out of that dark room and gotten him some food.

“I am still eating.” He said sternly, trying and failing to keep a straight face in regards to Lance’s pout.

He continued eating at a measured pace, stifling his smile at Lance’s impatience. When at last his bowl was as clean as Lance’s, he gathered their utensils and placed them in the sink, holding out a hand for his mate.

Lance laced their fingers together without hesitation, a soft, warm look in his luminescent blue eyes. Keith found himself getting lost in that gaze, stepping closer so that he could bask in Lance.

He lifted a hand to slide along Lance’s jaw when Coran burst into the kitchen, barely contained mirth on his face.

“Many apologies, Keith, my boy, but Pidge just sent this and I think you both would enjoy it.” Coran rushed, pushing a tablet towards the duo.

Taking a deep breath, Keith turned away from Lance, exhaling his irritation over having his time with Lance interrupted _yet again._

“This better be awesome.” Lance grumbled, stepping up beside Keith so that he could peer over his shoulder.

Keith internally nodded along with Lance’s sentiment, taking the tablet from Coran’s outstretched hands. He booted it up, the attached note from Pidge showing up in a neon green.

‘ _Everything is all fine on our front but I really thought you and Lance would appreciate this.’_

Keith lifted an eyebrow at the note, clicking on the attached file, his shoulders tensing as he recognized the inside of the celebratory chamber within the palace, a very uncomfortable Allura pressed up to the side of the Prince.

“What is this?” Lance hissed, his eyes narrowed at how tightly the Prince was clinging to their Princess.

Keith shushed him idly, watching the video with a careful gaze. Something was about to happen. The sound was off but there was definitely an aura of tension in the people coming to crowd around the Prince.

Perhaps he had finally made his move.

The video unfolded quietly, Lance’s fingers curling around his shoulder in a reflection of his earlier upset. The bond swirled between them and Keith very nearly shattered the tablet, the resurgence of Lance’s panic making him angry.

He had just gotten to the point where Lance wasn’t thinking about the Prince or Lotor. He had distracted him with the promise of his surprise and now Lance was gonna spiral again.

It made Keith tremble.

He didn’t want Lance to hurt anymore.

Just as he opened his mouth to suggest that they turn the recording off, Allura pivoted and threw the Prince over her shoulder, a vicious smirk of triumph coming to adorn her face.

Lance let out a choked noise, a strange combination between a snort and a laugh escaping him. Keith was equally as floored, unsure of what he just saw.

“Did Allura just suplex that guy?” Lance said incredulously, the anxiety of earlier falling away beneath a current of disbelief.

“I think so.”

“Oh my god, replay it. Just the suplex part. Please. I need that as a soundtrack for the rest of my life.” Lance laughed, a fierce excitement in his face.

Keith could do nothing less than comply.

They watched Allura put the Prince on the floor so many times that Keith was sure he would be able to see it even with his eyes closed. He couldn’t help but replay it, especially when Lance continued to grin at the video, a glimmer of amusement in his bright blue eyes.

At last, Keith turned the tablet off and set it on the table, grasping Lance’s hand in his own. “Well, mullet? Now that I got a good laugh, do I get my surprise?”

Keith smirked and pulled Lance from the kitchen, Lance’s excitement and happiness coming to overwhelm his previous upset at last.

He would do whatever it took to keep it that way.

~~~~

Lance looked at the boy in front of him carefully, letting Keith lead him down the winding halls of the castle, the familiar areas quickly melting away as they climbed higher in the castle.

“Babe, what’s up here?” Lance hummed, “None of us have been in this area before.”

“Patience, Lance.” Keith grinned, his eyes almost laughing as he glanced back to Lance.

“The Red Paladin is telling me to have patience. I’ve never heard a more hypocritical line.” Lance teased, squeezing Keith’s hand in his own.

“Ha ha, Lance.” Keith said dryly, pulling them up yet another flight of stairs.

“The surprise isn’t more training, is it? If so, we need to talk about your surprise skills.”

“It’s not more training.” Keith laughed, letting them pause at the top of the steps, one more door standing in front of them, “And I think that you’ll enjoy this.”

Lance lifted a curious brow, a smile curling over his face. “Oh really now?”

“Yes, really.” Keith flushed, opening the door to reveal a long darkened hallway.

The hallway lit up as they walked forward, the Red Paladin stopped abruptly in front of the first door on the right. Lance watched as he turned, a half-excited, half-anxious look on his face. The feelings swirled in the bond between them and Lance smiled, rubbing a thumb along the curve of Keith’s cheek.

“I’m sure I’ll like it, no matter what it is.” Lance said softly, watching as Keith leaned closer to him.

He pressed their foreheads together and Lance tried to broadcast his feelings of appreciation, thanks and adoration as much as he could.

He was so grateful for Keith, so grateful for his love, his time, his sheer presence. If not for his hotheaded mate, he would still be in his old room, his anger and shame consuming him from the inside out.

“Okay, ready?”

“I was born ready, mullet.” Lance crooned, unable to pull himself away from Keith’s bright eyes.

With a swift movement, Keith opened the door to the room and pulled Lance inside. With effort, Lance turned away from his beautiful lover and gasped.

This room was enormous and opulent, a vaulted ceiling leading up to a huge crystal fixture, the large shards illuminating the room with a soft, warm light. Ornate columns stretched up, the space between them playing host to several deep set couches. Lance turned to Keith in astonishment, his eyes wide even as Keith watched him.

“What is all this?” Lance breathed, “It’s beautiful.”

“I was curious. Allura said that the Alteans had been great diplomats so I thought that surely they wouldn’t shove important diplomats in the tiny Paladin quarters.” Keith shrugged, “These are the diplomatic suites. I wanted to do something nice for you, even if it was just cleaning up one of these suites so we could spend some time in them.”

Emotion pulled at Lance’s chest and he pulled Keith’s hand to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles through the thick fabric of his gloves. “It’s perfect. Thank you, Keith.” Lance said earnestly, “Now you mentioned this was a suite. What else is there?”

Keith’s smile turned a little wicked and he pulled Lance further into the suite, moving them through the lavish living area, the plush carpet turning into cold tile under their feet, gauzy curtains fluttering behind them as Keith led them through one of the two doorways that led out of the living area.

The bathroom attached to the living room was breath-taking and Lance could only stare at the huge tub that dominated the center of the room. It was easily big enough to float in and Lance sighed dreamily, drifting forward so that he could run his fingers along the side. The same pretty white tiles climbed the walls and sat beneath their feet, lights glimmering off the stone. “I could live in this bathroom.” Lance hummed, turning to Keith with satisfied eyes.

“You haven’t even seen the best part.” Keith promised, a wry grin on his face, “But I definitely figured that you would like the bathroom. I could see you in it when I was cleaning.”

“What do you mean?”

Keith flushed, letting his hands curl around the edge of the gilded tub. “It’s nice and lavish. I could see you just floating, enjoying the giant bathtub. You know. It’s too pretty. Like you.”

Lance could feel his ears heat up at the praise and he squeezed Keith’s hand in his own. “You’re killing me, cariño.” He murmured, reaching up to brush Keith’s bangs from his eyes, “I feel so spoiled.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Keith promised, his golden eyes blazing with his impassioned statement.

Blinking in surprise, Lance just followed as Keith led them through the next room, much dimmer in comparison to the bright bathroom and airy living area. The crystals emitted lower levels of light, several intricate fixtures spreading the glow throughout the wide space.

In the center laid a simply enormous bed with rich red blankets neatly laid across the mattress and long strips of the same gauzy fabric over the doors hanging from the ceiling to drape along the outside of the bed. Lance swallowed thickly, taking a hesitant step into the room.

While the other rooms had been lavish and important, this one clearly had an exceptionally different vibe to it. It was intimate and sensual, the dimmer lights making Lance entirely too conscious of Keith’s hand in his own. Fire raced over the surface of his skin and he shivered, the unintentional action going far from unnoticed by the paladin beside him.

“We don’t have to stay in here if it makes you uncomfortable.” Keith said quietly, “I just wanted to have a place where we could be by ourselves. Somewhere the others won’t just barge in. Only Allura would know where we were. We can just chill in the living area, I think they have some kind of projector set up in there so we can watch movies or something.”

Lance watched him as his rambling trailed off, eyes almost plaintive as he waited for Lance to respond. For a moment, Lance didn’t think he could, so overwhelmed with gratitude and love for the boy in front of him. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I’m gonna go ahead and thank whatever powers that be.” Lance breathed, moving so that he could cradle Keith’s face in his hands.

Keith’s expression relaxed, golden eyes a little more shimmery than normal as he leaned into Lance’s touch. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you either, Lance.”

A hoarse chuckled pulled itself from Lance’s throat and he stepped forward, leaning down so that he could whisper directly into one of Keith’s fluffy ears. “As for what you suggested, I feel it would basically be a crime to ignore such a pretty bed.” He purred, a flush filling Keith’s face.

“Lance, we don’t have to…” Keith protested weakly, the stirrings of hunger all too evident over the bond, “It’s been a rough day and I don’t want you to just do this because you think I want it.”

A fond smile came to Lance’s face and he leaned back to regard Keith carefully. “Keith, I have been trying to jump your bones all day. Yes, I had a really awful panic attack/episode today. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t want you. I know sex isn’t going to magically make everything better.”

“Lance…”

“Point is, I haven’t been able to be alone with you in two months.” He grinned, “And you give me the perfect opportunity and then expect me not to follow through on it? Babe, you know me better than that.”

Keith scowled at him for a moment before closing his eyes in defeat, the hunger from his side of the bond growing in intensity.

“So how about it, bat boy? Wanna rock my world?”

The moment broke as soon as Keith snorted, his laughter at Lance’s phrasing making Lance smile widely.

“You’re impossible. What am I gonna do with you?”

“I have some ideas.” Lance smirked, his words from earlier clearly resonating with Keith, “I think you’d like them. They have to do with that bed over there.”

Keith’s eyes darkened at the challenge in Lance’s words and Lance shivered as Keith started herding him towards the bed. They moved until the bed hit the back of Lance’s knees and they buckled, the softness of the bed meeting him as they gave out. Keith loomed over him, the very tips of his claws brushing down over the plate of Lance’s chest armor.

“You know, I have some ideas too.” Keith said lowly, a slight roughness to his voice making Lance huff out a breath, “Mind if I take over for a bit?”

Lance nodded quickly, breath beginning to pick up slightly as Keith leaned forward to brush their lips together. “I need to hear you, Lance.”

“Yes.” Lance blurted, the words almost punched out of him, “You take the lead. I’ll let you know if something isn’t working.”

Keith’s slightly nervous smile deepened into something predatory and Lance swallowed against the excitement that prickled across his skin.

“Good.” Keith growled, curling his fingers around the straps of Lance’s armor, “This needs to go. I remember you saying something about this being rather clingy. The least I can do is help you out of it, especially when I couldn’t help you into it. And fuck, did I want to.”

Keith’s claws deftly clicked the mechanism for the chest piece and it fell to their feet, skittering sideways across the plush carpet. Lance blinked at the sudden lightness and grinned up at his mate, eyes going heavy lidded as he reached for the closest piece of armor on Keith. Familiarity took over and soon Keith’s leg plates fell to the floor.

Surprise crossed Keith’s face and Lance chuckled. “You might be in the lead, bat boy, but that doesn’t mean I’m not participating.”

Fuchsia filled his cheeks and he coughed awkwardly before Lance slid his hands over the expanse of smooth bodysuit that clung so beautifully to Keith’s thighs. “It’s okay, Keith.” He hummed, the bond swirling with Keith’s confusion and indecision, “Take it a step at a time.”

He could feel his words center Keith, the sensuality and confidence returning to his face as his claws skimmed over the thin bodysuit, the friction making Lance stifle a gasp.

“None of that.” Keith said harshly, placing his knee between Lance’s thighs and leaning over him on the bed, forcing Lance back to his elbows, “I want to hear you. I want the whole castle to hear you.”

An involuntary noise drew itself from Lance’s throat and he flushed even as Keith pushed forward, one hand flicking at the clasps on his side pieces while the other slid into Lance’s hair, stroking slowly as he pressed their lips together once more.

They moved in sync, their bond with one another making it all too easy to adjust, pushing and pulling until everything was satisfactory. Piece by piece, Lance’s armor fell to the floor, Keith’s armor joining it but far slower.

Parting, mouths open with heavy breaths, they stared at one another, bodysuits and underwear all that separated them from one another. Keith pressed a brief kiss to the corner of his mouth, a trail starting from his bruised lips to the top of his bodysuit. “You should scoot up.” He hummed against Lance’s skin, “So you can rest against the pillows.”

Lance nodded at the suggestion, scrambling across the bedspread to settle himself against the pillows, the plush cushions behind his back cradling him perfectly.

Honestly, he could stay there forever.

His eyes met Keith’s across the expanse of the bed, mouth going dry as he watched the Red Paladin slowly reach for the zipper behind his neck, each click of the teeth making Lance’s heart pound against his ribs. With infinite patience, Keith brought one hand to his mouth, catching the fabric over his finger between his teeth and tugging.

The fabric released each of his fingers at that insistent tugging and Lance couldn’t look away from the show that Keith was putting on. The black of the bodysuit fell away, lilac skin revealed in its wake and Lance had to grip at the pillow beside him, the fire across his skin almost too much to bear.

He reached for his own zipper but a quick bark of Keith’s voice stopped him. “Don’t.” He said lowly, bodysuit hanging loosely on his hips, crimson fabric barely visible beneath, “I want to do it.”

Lance’s breath left him in a rush and he brought his hand back to the pillows beside him, swallowing harshly against the intense look Keith had leveled on him. “Is that okay?” Keith asked, nervousness tinting his tone.

“Yes.” Lance groaned, letting his head rest against the pillows behind him, “But Keith, please…”

A rough chuckle left his lover and Lance watched hungrily as Keith hooked his thumbs in the fabric of his bodysuit, the defined muscles of his chest and arms flexing as he pushed it to his feet. Keith stepped out of his bodysuit, only a pair of crimson boxers concealing him from Lance.

Idly, Lance connected the color of his boxers to the bedspread he was currently two seconds from tearing.

They absolutely matched. That nerd.

With a wicked grin he lifted one hand, curling his fingers in a coaxing motion. “Come on, bat boy. Don’t leave me hanging.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Keith returned, crawling onto the mattress, the expression on his face and the deliberate nature of his movements pinning Lance.

His stomach clenched tightly as Keith drew near, legs spreading unconsciously as his lover came to hover over him, golden eyes heavy lidded and a bright smile creeping across his face.

“You should strip for me more often.” Lance teased, reaching up to brush a stray lock of hair out of Keith’s face.

Even as he flushed again, Keith laughed, sitting back on his knees, Lance’s thighs bracketing his hips. “I’ll take that into consideration.”

“Damn right.” Lance chuckled, leaning his head back against the pillows once more, exposing the long line of his throat to his mate, “Now I believe that you promised to help me out of this?”

A husky chuckle answered him and Lance shivered as Keith’s hands slid up the inside of his thighs, drifting close to the very obvious symbol of his desire before sliding up over his hips, the warmth of his hands making Lance arch his back, a soft sound escaping his throat.

One of Keith’s hands disappeared underneath beneath Lance, claws skimming the zipper along his spine even as the other drifted up to stroke Lance’s cheek bone. Keith leaned down, pressing soft kisses to his forehead, the pressure of his lips making Lance’s eyes flutter closed.

The zipper clicked down and Keith moved his kisses to Lance’s eyelids, a barely there press of his mouth that made Lance’s chest constrict painfully. “You’re beautiful.” Keith breathed against his skin, “So incredibly beautiful, Lance.”

Keith’s words made Lance’s breath huff out and he opened his eyes to meet Keith’s gaze, the emotion clear without depending on the bond.

It was adoration.

A gentle smile pulled at Keith’s mouth and he pressed whisper light kisses to Lance’s cheekbones and the tip of his nose. He lingered longer when he pushed against Lance’s own mouth, their lips moving together briefly before Keith pulled away, pecking Lance’s chin before making his way along Lance’s jaw, the motion making Lance arch his neck backwards.

“You’re teasing.” Lance pouted breathily, one hand coming up to clutch at his lover, frustration at the barrier still between them burning in his chest.

“No teasing.” Keith hummed, making his way down the length of Lance’s throat, the heat of him still clear even through the remaining fabric, “Just enjoying.”

Lance whined as Keith pulled his hand from the pillows he had been gripping like a lifeline, bringing his fingers to his mouth. “You’re worth enjoying, Lance.” He promised, “And I’m going to take my time enjoying every inch of you. By the time I’m done, you won’t remember your own name.”

A violent shiver traveled the length of Lance’s spine and tears threatened to prick at the corners of his eyes.

He didn’t deserve this.

“A pretty bold claim there, mullet.” Lance returned, thankful that his voice was still mostly sturdy.

Keith looked up at that, his expression creasing in concern as he searched Lance’s face. “Lance, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Lance huffed, his eyes tearing up, “This is just so perfect, Keith. I just…I just, love you so much?”

“Why did you phrase it like a question?” Keith laughed, leaning up to kiss away the tear that rolled down Lance’s cheek.

“I don’t know.” Lance sniffed, “You’re so perfect.”

A rich flush filled Keith’s face and his eyes widened in realization, leaning back, cradling Lance’s hand in his own. “I think we both might have a bit of a praise kink here.”

Lance laughed at the incredulous tone of Keith’s voice, wiggling his fingers in Keith’s face. “File that away, pretty boy. I’m sure we can have some real fun with it later.”

Shaking his head, Keith dipped down to press a small kiss to Lance’s lips before bringing his fingers to his mouth, the heat of his breath making Lance grin in anticipation. Teeth pulled at the clingy fabric, dragging it away from his skin, one finger at a time. Without missing a beat, Keith brought the other hand to his mouth, eager to give it the same treatment.

Keith twined his fingers in the loose gloves of Lance’s suit, pulling insistently. The fabric whispered down over his shoulders, bronze skin bared so slowly that Lance could practically taste Keith’s impatience.

Not that he could blame him.

He was feeling pretty impatient too.

At last his hand slipped free of the clinging fabric, the light from his tattoos throwing dappled shadows on the bedspread beneath him. The suit pooled at his waist and Keith sat back, the heat of his gaze on Lance’s skin palpable.

He could feel Keith’s desire through the bond, the connection between them inflaming his own lust, building a raging inferno underneath his skin. “Keith.” He called plaintively, wriggling against the pillows that propped him up.

Keith’s throat bobbed and he leaned forward, letting his weight rest heavily on the cradle of Lance’s hips, the friction between them making Lance cry out, fabric tearing under his claws. His breath ghosted over Lance’s collarbone, the feeling amplified by the sensitive skin over his tattoos.

“I’ve always wondered if any mark I left would show up on them.” Keith mused quietly, blowing on the curve where his tattoos branched off.

“What are you talkin-aah!” Lance started, trailing off into a loud moan as Keith sucked a hickey right in the center of the tattooed skin.

Lance squirmed underneath him, bucking his hips into Keith’s desperately. He thought Keith kissing the tattoos had been bad enough but this was something else completely. Heat pulsed under his skin, a coil twisting tighter in the pit of his stomach.

Satisfied, Keith pulled back, a violently red mark interrupting the flow of his tattoo, the blue beneath it making it a dim purple. “Guess I can.” Keith grinned wickedly, looking up to meet Lance’s eyes.

Looking back helplessly, Lance whined, trying to push his hips against Keith’s once more only to be held in place by his smug mate. “Keith, please.” He breathed, breath coming faster already.

“We haven’t even started yet, Lance.” Keith crooned, pressing a kiss to the center of his chest, “Patience. Patience yields focus.”

“Noooo! Don’t quote Shiro at me when we’re having sex, Keith.” Lance giggled, his hands coming to slide into Keith’s hair.

“Ugh.” Keith groaned, “Don’t bring Shiro up right now.”

“Too late. You started it.”

“You’re gonna kill the mood.”

“Uh, have you seen Shiro?”

A nip to his pectoral made Lance freeze, another moan pulled from his throat, hips moving fruitlessly against Keith’s unyielding grip. Keith looked up at him in surprise before his smile widened, sharp teeth clearly on display.

Lance flushed, looking down at the blooming mark already adorning the side of his pectoral. “Well, that is a thing that I did not know was a thing.” He rushed, embarrassment and desire warring in his mind.

“I’m happy to oblige.” Keith grinned, leaning down to Lance’s chest, his mouth opening wide. His teeth sank in gently and Lance whined at the sensation, the sharp pleasure/pain driving him wild. The pressure of the bodysuit and his underwear was too much on his dick and he writhed in Keith’s hold.

“You’re killing me.” Lance said hoarsely, fingers curling in Keith’s dark hair, torn between holding him to his chest and pulling him away as Keith ran his tongue over the bite mark, a deep bruise starting to form.

“Never.” Keith laughed, kissing his way over to a nipple and taking it into his mouth.

Lance bucked again, a steady stream of sound coming from his mouth. The heat of Keith’s mouth was driving him wild and he almost felt guilty that he was the one being spoiled right now.

He wanted to spoil Keith too.

Slowly, he curled his legs around Keith’s hips, locking his ankles behind him. He only gave a moment for Keith to grow suspicious before he flipped them, maneuvering so that he straddled Keith, his mate carefully situated into the pillows.

“Lance.” Keith groaned, pouting as he laid back against the pillows.

“I shouldn’t be the only one getting spoiled, _hermoso_.” Lance smirked, reaching down to connect his lips with Keith’s, rolling his hips down in a sharp jerk, Keith’s cock twitching against his own.

Keith broke the kiss with a low moan, his head falling back against the pillows, eyes fluttering shut. Lance took the opportunity to press a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the column of Keith’s throat, intent on making his own marks on the lilac canvas before him.

It wasn’t long until Keith was just as squirmy as Lance had been, a long line of magenta bruises stretching down Keith’s chest. “Lance.” Keith cooed, distracting Lance from where he was busy sucking a hickey into the curve of Keith’s hip.

He looked up just in time for Keith to flip them once more, claws catching in the bottom half of his bodysuit and pulling it from his body, the fabric thrown carelessly to the floor behind them.

There was no time to prepare himself for Keith’s assault and he could only arch and writhe helplessly against the sheets as Keith returned the favor, his hickeys following the curves and swirls of the tattoos that blazed from his skin.

His hips hitched in Keith’s grip, his dick denied the friction he so desperately craved by the very person he wanted it from. “Please.” He begged, unsure of what he wanted, only that he wanted it.

Keith chuckled against his skin, looking up just as he nosed along the waistband of Lance’s boxers, the only piece of fabric still left on Lance’s body. He snapped the elastic with his teeth and Lance froze, a shard of ice settling in his chest as he grabbed for Keith’s shoulders.

“Babe, Keith. Wait. Please.” He rushed, panic surging through him for a moment.

Expression turning serious, Keith paused, looking up to Lance cautiously, a hint of worry in his golden gaze. “What’s wrong?” He asked, “We can stop if you’re not comfortable.”

“It’s…it’s not that.” Lance swallowed, “It’s just that, the tattoos, they uh, they really do go everywhere.”

Lance waited for Keith’s reaction, not sure what to expect.

He had been put off when he had seen them for the first time. Put off and a little ashamed.

He wasn’t anywhere near normal.

“Okay.” Keith said simply, his eyes steady on Lance’s.

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.” Keith nodded, “Lance, I kind of figured that they were under here too. The way the pattern goes, it wouldn’t make sense for them not to.”

Lance frowned at the observation, slowly relaxing back into the pillows at his back, the throbbing of his dick making itself clear once again now that his panic was receding.

“Besides.” Keith led in, pressing a soft kiss to the line the traced just beside his hipbone, “I like your tattoos. But only because they’re yours. They’re sensitive and they make me think of the ocean, just like you do. I don’t say anything because I know that they bother you.”

Lance choked back a rough breath, meeting Keith’s earnest gaze. His mate moved back up his body, hovering over Lance’s trembling form to press their foreheads together gently.

Arching up, Lance pressed their lips back together, a gentler fire igniting them once more. “I love you.” He breathed against Keith’s mouth, feeling him smile into their kiss.

“I love you too.” Keith replied, eyes soft, “We can stop if you want.”

“If you stop right now, I might explode.” Lance frowned, twining his fingers into Keith’s hair once more to bring him back for a kiss, one much rougher than the last.

He let his tongue duel with Keith’s, the weight of his lover coming to rest upon him once more, their hips grinding against one another without their conscious thought.

“How far do you want to go?” Lance panted against Keith’s skin, a harder grind pulling a loud moan from his throat.

“As far as we can.” Keith hummed, “I want all of you, Lance.”

Heat trilled under Lance’s skin and he wiggled under Keith, grin pulling at his mouth, even as his hands dragged down Keith’s back, claws leaving long, welted lines. “You have stuff?”

“Stuff?”

“Condoms? Lube? We can’t really do too much without that.”

Keith froze for a moment before turning his head to the side, the bedside table half hidden by the gauze the draped from the ceiling. With great difficulty, he untangled himself from Lance, riffling through a non-descript bag that sat on top of the richly colored dresser. A sound of triumph came from Keith and he returned, a packet gripped tightly in one hand even as he stared in confusion at a small vial.

“Where did that come from?”

“I have no idea.” Keith huffed, “But judging by earlier, I wouldn’t be surprised if my mother was sneaking around.”

“That’s both kind of creepy and really sweet of her.” Lance mused, reaching for his lover, “I just won’t think about it too much.”

“Agreed.” Keith laughed, placing the items to the side, his hands coming toy with the waistband of Lance’s underwear, “You’re sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yes.” Lance nodded, “But…you could go first?”

Keith blinked at him in surprise before he nodded, rolling to his back for a moment, his eyes locked on Lance’s as he hooked his thumbs in his own underwear, the red fabric sliding over his lilac skin. He slid them down to his feet, kicking them off the edge of the bed.

Lance held his gaze as they laid beside each other, a subtle vulnerability coming across Keith’s face as he watched. With a deep breath, he pushed his thumbs under his own waistband and followed Keith’s example, freeing his erection from within the confines.

They laid there for a moment before Lance’s eyes trailed down the lines of Keith’s body to his dick, swallowing roughly. It was just as purple as the rest of him but the head was flushed the same fuchsia that he blushed and Lance wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch it.

“Can I… Can I touch?” He stumbled, flicking his eyes back up to Keith’s face only to go silent at the hunger he saw there.

“ _Please_.”

Hesitantly, he reached out and wrapped his hand around the shaft, careful to keep his filed claws away.

They were still pretty sharp.

Keith let out a breathy noise when he gave an experimental twist, a sharp smile crossing Lance’s face. “Tell me how you like it?”

A moment passed before Keith’s blissed out eyes focused and he reached down to wrap his hand around Lance’s, encouraging him to take a firmer grip. “Like this.” He sighed, his voice husky and low enough that Lance shivered at the timbre.

With Keith’s guide, he began to stroke the dick in his hand, the noises that they drew from Keith’s throat enthralling Lance. They were soft and high, quiet even in the huge room.

It made Lance wonder what it would sound like if Keith wasn’t holding back.

“Hey. I want to hear you too.” He breathed, leaning forward to press a kiss to the curve of Keith’s throat, “I want to hear the symphony I’m conducting.”

“Symphony?”

“Yeah, _cariño_.” Lance hummed, “Your body is a symphony. And I’m conducting.”

Keith snorted out a laugh that quickly turned into a loud moan as Lance twisted his wrist on a stroke. “I won’t last much longer if you keep doing that.” Keith groaned, his eyes hazy as he looked at Lance, “And I don’t want to come just yet.”

Lance lifted an eyebrow as Keith released the hold he had on Lance’s hand, moving over him one more time. “What did you have in mind?”

“I want to be inside you.”

A shiver ran over Lance’s skin at the sheer need in Keith’s voice, his legs moving to accommodate Keith even before he had the conscious thought. “As fucking amazing as that sounds, neither of us is really gonna be able to do any kind of prep. Claws do not particularly work very well for that sort of thing.”

Keith frowned at Lance’s words, turning his gaze to his hand for a moment. “I might have an idea.”

Just as Lance opened his mouth to respond, Keith’s brow furrowed in concentration, golden eyes locked on his right hand. Nothing happened for a moment but as Lance watched, Keith’s claws seemed to melt away, the skin of his hand resuming the pale tone it had held when he still appeared human.

“Holy shit.”

Keith barked out a surprised laugh before he turned back to Lance, a hungry look on his face. “You were saying?”

“This is actually going to happen.” Lance grinned, snagging one of the pillows from the far corner and pushing it under his hips, Keith’s hunger only serving to fuel his own.

Reaching out to snag the vial, Keith uncapped it, clear, slick liquid leaking out to smear both of his hands. “That was not packaged well.” Lance said dryly, laughing when Keith threw him an unimpressed look.

“It’ll work, just hold the rest of it.” Keith huffed, pushing the slick container into Lance’s hand, “The lid probably won’t go back on.”

“Shame.” Lance purred, “Guess we’ll just have to use all of it.”

Incredulous golden eyes met his own and Lance gave him an impertinent wink, a gasp pulling itself from his throat when Keith nipped at the skin just above his knee. “I’m going to have the weirdest marks.”

Keith snorted at that, his slick finger probing at Lance’s entrance. Even with the relaxed atmosphere, Lance still tensed at the intrusion. “You need to relax.” Keith hummed, rubbing a slick circle into the outside of his thigh.

“Sorry. Backdoor virgin. Not really used to this.” Lance breathed, trying to force his body to relax.

“Just a backdoor virgin?” Keith teased, pressing a kiss to the curve of Lance’s leg.

“Ha ha, bat boy.” Lance said dryly, “I have some experience. It’s just from the other direction.”

“Do you want it to be the other way around?”

Lance let his expression settle into something sensual, pressing his head back into the pillows behind him. “Nah. I want to be taken care of this time.” Lance crooned, “But in the future, definitely.”

Keith smirked at that, his finger once again circling Lance’s entrance. “Gonna be a bit hard to take care of you if you don’t relax.”

“I’m trying.”

A wicked light entered Keith’s eyes and he leaned forward, his free hand coming up to grip Lance’s hip harshly, the bite of his claws making Lance’s dick twitch. “What are you doing?”

“Helping you relax.”

Lance opened his mouth to respond only to have his carefully crafted snark dissolve into a moan, hot, wet heat enveloping the head of his dick. He forgot about the finger at his entrance in favor of Keith’s glorious mouth, only the hand at his hip keeping him from writhing under Keith’s ministrations.

“ _Mierda,_ Keith.” He groaned, his breath leaving him in rough pants.

Vaguely, he was aware of Keith breaching him, but then Keith swirled his tongue and Lance had to throw his head back against the pillows, fingers twisted up in the bedspread.

He wasn’t sure what was making this whole experience so overwhelming. Lance had been rather popular back home and he couldn’t remember any of his other sexual encounters pushing him to the point. His tattoos certainly made him wildly sensitive, a fact that Keith had taken advantage of eagerly, a fact Keith was currently taking advantage of as he swiped his tongue along the glowing lines that curled around the shaft of his dick.

Maybe it was just Keith?

It felt different doing all this with someone that he loved so wholly. Being with someone that he trusted, even if that person was just as sharp and potentially dangerous as Lance himself.

He knew that Keith would never willingly hurt him and that made all the difference.

Keith swirled his tongue once more before pulling off, his lips shiny as he grinned at Lance, the thrusting of his finger inside making Lance squirm all over again, the motion smooth and strange.

“Well?” Keith hummed, “Did that help?”

“ _Yes._ ” Lance moaned, his hips unconsciously moving with Keith’s finger, the strange slowly morphing into something pleasurable.

“Is this okay?” Keith continued, pressing a sharp kiss to the inside of Lance’s thigh, his finger crooking inside him.

“It feels weird.”

“Weird good or weird bad?”

“Just weird.”

Nodding, Keith continued, his finger sliding over his walls as he continued to move it. After a few passes, the tip of his finger skated over something and a loud noise pulled itself from Lance’s throat, his hips bucking violently even as he clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Cool, found it.”

Lance closed his eyes in the face of Keith’s wicked glee, his hand slipping from his mouth as Keith zeroed in on his prostate with every thrust of his finger. Pre-come pooled on his stomach and only Keith’s grip on his hip kept him from twisting them over and taking Keith to the hilt.

“Please, Keith, _por favor_ …” He begged, “I’m not going to last much longer.”

Taking pity on him, one finger became two and then three, stretching Lance slowly and carefully despite the impatience that was building between both of them in the bond.

The bond flexed around them, their emotions feeding off one another and pushing them to new heights. Lance could feel Keith’s pride at reducing Lance to a panting mess and Lance couldn’t fault him.

Turnabout was fair play.

Keith’s turn was coming.

He wriggled under Keith’s ministrations, panting breaths leaving his mouth as he whined. Keith removed his fingers at last, the emptiness they left behind making Lance grasp at Keith’s thighs.

“Ready?” Keith said breathily, awe and lust evident in his half of the bond.

Lance lifted his head from the pillows that cradled him, meeting Keith’s eyes with his own. He reached out to his lover, letting their fingers curl together against the bedspread. “I’m ready.”

Keith smiled down at him, reaching across the bedspread for the packet he had fished out of the bag sitting atop the bedside table. He ripped the package open with his teeth and rolled the condom down his length, grimacing at the feeling.

“That feels weird as hell.”

Humming out a laugh, Lance squeezed Keith’s fingers. “It’s super weird.” He agreed, “Makes clean up easier though. And it’s safe.”

Keith smirked and leaned over Lance, pressing against Lance’s stretched entrance, the blunt head of him larger than three fingers. “Go slow.” Lance whispered, relaxing into Keith’s hold when his lover leaned down to press their lips together.

They kissed languidly as Keith pressed forward, Lance lifting his hips to make it easier. A deep breath pushed through Lance’s teeth when Keith was seated fully, the stretch and fullness making his back arch.

“Are you okay?” Keith huffed out, bliss consuming his end of the bond.

Lance breathed out slowly, willing his body to relax as Keith trembled above him. “Yeah. Just wait…”

Keith nodded rapidly, fingers rubbing circles in the skin of his hips, the contact with his tattoos making Lance twitch, the pleasure in his gut bubbling once more with each pass of his fingertips.

His hips bucked once and they both moaned, Lance’s free hand coming to curl over Keith’s back, fingers digging in to steady himself. “Now?” Keith choked out, his golden eyes hazy, purple creeping back over his other hand as lost his concentration.

“ _Ahora_.” Lance agreed, his hips bucking up against Keith, the motion driving him deeper inside.

Keith groaned lowly, pulling out slowly before sliding his way back in, the friction pulling a loud moan from Lance’s throat, claws scraping along the curve of Keith’s back.

With each thrust, Lance moved along with Keith, sweat beading along their skin as they panted, moaning into each other’s mouths.

It wasn’t long until Keith picked up the pace, his mouth moving along Lance’s neck, teeth nipping at the skin before his tongue came along to soothe the pain.

Lance could feel pleas rolling off his tongue, the coil of pleasure building in his stomach in tight curls. “So close.” Lance crooned, his lips brushing the tip of Keith’s ear, a shudder rolling down Keith’s spine at the words, “ _Te amo_.”

A hum of assent vibrated across Lance’s skin from where Keith had pressed his lips to tip of a swirl, his hand sliding between them to grasp Lance’s dick, thumb rubbing along the curve of one glowing line.

“I love you too.”

A keen ripped from Lance’s lips at the contact, the spring rapidly releasing. His eyes squeezed shut and he came with a shout, head thrown back into the pillows. He could feel Keith thrust harder within him, stroking his dick insistently, the waves of his orgasm drawing out with every motion of Keith’s hand.

The rhythm stuttered and Keith bit down on Lance’s shoulder, the puncture of his teeth pulling a weak whimper from Lance’s throat. He moved once, twice before he gripped Lance’s hip, body trembling.

Lance smoothed his hand over Keith’s back, chuckling when he slumped on top of him, a satisfied purr rumbling in his chest. Lance grimaced at the feeling of come between them and huffed when a sleepy happiness emanated from Keith’s side of the bond.

“Don’t you dare fall asleep on me right now.” Lance grumbled, reaching up to stroke his hand through Keith’s disheveled hair.

“I am trying to enjoy my afterglow. Shush.” Keith chuckled, burying his face in Lance’s neck, the motion making him twitch with oversensitivity.

Pursing his lips, Lance fought away a smile, squeezing the fingers he still held captive. “We could enjoy it in that big bathtub over there.” He tempted, “Think about it. A nice warm bath. We could sit back and soak.”

“You say that but I can feel you plotting.” Keith grinned, looking up to meet Lance’s eyes softly, “Your mouth says relaxation but your brain is clearly saying round two.”

He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Lance’s chin before easing out of Lance, the motion making both of them hiss. Keith sat back wearily, looking down to the mess drying on his stomach before pulling the condom off and tying the end, a tired confusion on his face.

“I can’t believe you’re the type to come and fall asleep.” Lance laughed, sitting up with infinite slowness, the temptation of a warm bath more than he could resist, “Come on, bat boy. Let’s go get cleaned up.”

Keith gave him a sleepy smile and followed him off the bed and into the bathroom.

As he started the bath and coaxed his lover closer, Lance couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be.

~~~~

Pidge sat comfortably at the high table, watching the other Paladins mingle with the surprisingly cheerful Norvari. It didn’t make a lot of sense to her, to be honest.

These people had just witnessed their Prince undertake a thwarted coup. Why would they be cheerful? His supporters had been in the room, they had come to his side when he had demanded the throne from his father. A few of the more faithful had volunteered to be banished alongside their Prince while the others had simply melted back into the crowd. And the other Norvari had let them.

It was unnerving to say the least.

She was so consumed by her thoughts that she jumped badly when Hunk slumped into the seat beside her.

“Is everything all right, Pidge?” Hunk said softly, “You have the plotting mastermind look on your face. Should we be worried?”

“Doesn’t it strike you as weird that they’re all so cheerful right now? Their Prince just threatened this whole building with a bomb. A rather sizable bomb.” Pidge sighed, flicking her gaze to her friend, “It’s just…unsettling.”

Hunk hummed in understanding. “I can see where you’re coming from.” He agreed, “From over here, everything looks pretty great. They’re doing a good job at hiding how scared they were. Still are, actually.”

Pidge looked at him critically before turning her gaze back to the people milling about, this time paying closer attention to their body language: the tension in their shoulders, the tightness of their eyes.

Even the King seemed stiff-backed, emotions hidden under his booming laugh as he clapped Shiro on the shoulder, head inclined as he listened to what the Black Paladin had to say.

Meeting his eye briefly, she inclined her head and the King gave her a secretive smile.

“I see it now.” Pidge frowned, “I guess at this point they want to keep up appearances. They don’t want to scare us off.”

“Yeah. They definitely seem like they don’t want us to leave.” Hunk mused, “Lotor probably terrified them.”

Pidge growled at the mention of the Galra Prince, hands curling into fists. “Lance and Keith were too kind to him.” She said dangerously, eyes narrowing.

“You’re probably right.” Hunk said idly, “Doesn’t change the fact that he’s dead and that’s enough for me. If he wasn’t, well, that’d be a different story.”

The anger drained form her shoulders at Hunk’s even tone and she gave him a dour look. “You totally murdered my righteous fury there, Hunk.”

“Yup. I do my best.” He smiled, “You know, the King really seems to like Shiro.”

Pidge followed his gaze to where several of the Norvari had gathered to listen to the conversation between the King and the Black Paladin. “Most people tend to like Shiro.” She replied, lifting an eyebrow, itching a grin at Hunk.

He had no idea.

“No, Pidge, like he _really_ likes Shiro.” Hunk laughed, waggling his eyebrows.

A startled laugh pulled itself from Pidge’s throat and she whipped her head around to stare at the monarch in question. As she watched, the King reached out to brush something off the top of Shiro’s shoulder armor, eyes intent upon Shiro’s face. Pidge clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from cracking up.

“He’s super subtle so clearly Shiro has no idea.’ Hunk continued, Pidge’s stifled laughter only bringing a wider smile to his face, “I mean if he could miss how obvious Allura is, this guy’s got no chance.”

“Where is Allura?” Pidge gasped, chest aching from holding back her laughter.

Hunk frowned for a moment, eyes scanning the crowd. After a pause, Pidge joined him, searching for Allura’s telltale white hair and dark skin, a combination that set her apart from the papery white Norvari.

Pidge had begun to panic when she finally caught sight of the Princess, half-hidden behind a tapestry that fluttered from the ceiling. She sat alone, her shoulders slumped out of their typical perfect posture, a glass of something glowing and iridescent clutched in her hands.

And her eyes were focused unerringly on the King and Shiro.

“Found her.” Pidge murmured, nudging Hunk with her elbow and gesturing with a tilt of her head, “And I think we should go over there.”

Hunk followed her gaze, grin dimming as he looked at their despondent princess. “That is not a happy princess face.”

Moving to her feet, Pidge caught at Hunk’s arm and pulled him along, sticking to the outskirts of the Norvari crowd. They’d only made it a few feet before Hunk was approached by several of the Norvari, questions dropping from their lips.

“Go on.” Hunk urged, “I’ll catch up.”

Pidge nodded sharply, disengaging from the group without a look back. Without Hunk to draw attention, she moved through the crowd quickly, her size and her scowl more than enough to get her to Allura’s side.

“Princess?” She said quietly, the effort to announce her presence still enough of a shock that Allura nearly spilled her drink.

Pidge watched as Allura tore her eyes away from the couple in front of her with great difficulty before finally meeting Pidge’s gaze. “Hello, Pidge. Is everything okay?”

“I feel like I should be asking you that.” Pidge murmured, Allura’s face falling as she searched Pidge’s expression.

A deep sigh lifted Allura’s chest and she stared at the glowing, untouched drink in her hand. “First Keith and now you. Has my pining been so obvious?”

“To everyone but the object of your affections.” Pidge replied bluntly, the crimson dusting Allura’s face in no way encouraging her to slow her roll, “Shiro is smart, yeah. He’s a brilliant pilot and a great leader but he is as dense as a sack of rocks when it comes to other people being interested in him. My brother was…is his best friend. Trust me, I’ve heard all the stories.”

“Truly?” Allura huffed, “Surely he couldn’t miss the King’s interest in him? The Norvari’s interest in him? Is this not a polite rebuttal of my affections?”

Pidge lifted an incredulous eyebrow at the sullen princess in front of her. “Allura, Shiro has no idea he’s being flirted with. And he’s definitely not flirting back. He’s the most awkward flirt in the galaxy. Everyone in here would know.” Pidge sighed, sitting in the chair beside Allura, “He probably wouldn’t realize someone was in to him unless they just flat out told him.”

Allura was silent for a moment, staring at her drink in consideration. “It would honestly be that simple?”

“With Shiro? Yeah.”

“But what if he doesn’t reciprocate? I don’t want to jeopardize the friendship I have with Shiro because of my feelings for him.” Allura said seriously, her thumbs running along the rim of her cup, “The fate of the universe is more important than my happiness.”

“That’s a really shitty approach to life.” Pidge growled, “Yeah, you’re a part of Team Voltron just like the rest of us. Fighting off Zarkon and defending the universe is our job but that doesn’t mean that we can’t be happy at the same time. We don’t have to sacrifice everything we are and give up every chance for happiness. Keith and Lance found their way to be happy _and_ still defend the universe. You can have a life and save the universe, Allura.”

“You are far wiser than your years.” Allura laughed wearily, “I have been alive for millennia, and yet you could give me a solution to my problems so easily.”

“To be fair, you were asleep for 10,000 of those years so they don’t count. If we subtract that, you’re the same age as the rest of us.”

Allura laughed again, brushing her shoulder against Pidge’s playfully. “I’ll have you know that I was coming upon my 23rd year when I was put in cryo sleep. So I am still older than the rest of you.”

“Same age as Shiro, huh?” Pidge teased, waggling her eyebrows mischievously.

Allura’s smile dimmed slightly and she turned her gaze back to where Shiro spoke with the King, longing clear on her face.

“If it helps, I really do think he returns your feelings.” Pidge offered, “And if he doesn’t, there will be others. We could have a day where we lock the boys out of the movie room and watch those really weird dramas you like.”

“The ones that make you gag every five minutes?”

“The sacrifices I make for my family.”

Allura chuckled at that, the despondent look from earlier finally lifting from her face. She looked at Pidge earnestly, reaching out to pat one of Pidge’s hands. “Thank you. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you.”

A smile graced Pidge’s face and she brushed her shoulder against Allura’s gently. “I do what I can.”

Comfortable silence fell between them and Pidge resumed her previous people watching, Allura’s warm presence beside her helping to soothe her previous worries.

Despite everything that had happened when they landed here, her family was safe. They’d neutralized the threat that had accosted them and the planet and they had reaped vengeance for the mad ramblings of yet another alien Prince singling out their Blue Paladin.

Pidge hoped that Lance found some solace in the video that she had sent. It was nowhere near enough to make up for the emotional distress the Prince had caused but it was better than nothing.

She looked up in concern when several of the nearby Norvari began to whisper to one another intently, their fathomless black eyes drifting between one another and their King.

The King who had placed a large hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

Beside her, Allura locked onto that hand with a laser focus, determination clear in her two-toned eyes.

“Pidge?”

“Yeah?”

“What is it you humans say when you’re about to do something exceptionally ill-advised and possibly detrimental to your well-being?”

“Fuck it?”

A wide grin stretched Allura’s face and she surged to her feet, turning to Pidge with an expression that bordered on reckless joy.

“Yes! Fuck it! Hold my farbnir.” Allura crowed, shoving her drink into Pidge’s hand before she stomped across the chamber, the Norvari all but jumping out of her way.

At last, Hunk made his way back to Pidge’s side, an anxious confusion coming to his face as she watched Allura move through the crowd.

“What is she doing?”

“Pulling a human apparently.” Pidge sniffed, the grin stretching her face bordering on manic, “She threw down a ‘fuck it’ and had me hold her drink. I’m honestly so proud right now.”

“Oh, Allura, no…” Hunk groaned, seemingly torn between going after her and letting the scene play out.

Pidge had no such qualms.

She pulled her tablet from her belt, skilled fingers opening the video app she had cobbled together from bits and pieces of different Altean programs.

It was a horrifying monster of a program but she was rather proud of it.

“What are you doing?” Hunk asked, his tone making it clear that the potential answer worried him.

“Recording Allura’s ‘ill-advised and possibly detrimental’ act for posterity.” Pidge replied, her eyes locked on the figure of the princess, “Also proof. Keith and Lance are not going to believe this unless they see it.”

Hunk sighed once before crowding close behind her, watching over her shoulder.

“So how likely is it that we’re about to get asked to leave?”

Pidge snorted out a laugh as Allura politely interrupted the conversation between Shiro and the King, the Black Paladin only too happy to devote his attention to Voltron’s Princess.

“If this pans out like I think it’s going to? We’ll be _escorted_ out.”

Hunk chuckled behind her, the sound of his laughter making her grin again.

“Lance is going to die when he finds out.” Hunk warned, voice tight with restrained laughter, both of them watching as Allura leaned up on her tiptoes to whisper into Shiro’s ear.

“Undoubtedly.” Pidge agreed, stifling a snicker when Shiro’s face started turning red, hands awkwardly hovering at his side, “If he and Keith had been here we’d have been escorted out already. Their PDA is both nauseatingly sweet and inevitable.”

Hunk hummed in agreement as Shiro’s flush deepened, his eyebrows almost at his hairline, incredulous eyes locked on the Princess whispering in his ear, the Norvari monarch forgotten.

“How much you wanna bet all she’s doing is telling him how much she loves and appreciates him and he’s reacting like she’s detailing all the ways she’d like to rock his world?” Pidge smirked, looking to her accomplice with an arched eyebrow.

Hunk only gave her an unimpressed look, his own eyebrow quirking at her. “That is a bet that I would lose and we both know it. Why would I do that?”

“What if we choose sides later?”

“I’m listening.”

“Loser has to spar with Keith for a week.”

“That’s just cruel…Deal.”

Pidge snorted at the Yellow Paladin, jabbing at him with her elbow. “We’ll work out the specifics later.”

“You’re recording this so I can definitely hold you to that.”

They both trailed off into silence as Allura pulled back, searching Shiro’s blushing, dumb-struck face with an expectant look. Nothing happened for a long few minutes and Allura’s face fell, two-toned eyes a bit shimmery.

“Come on, Shiro. Say something!” Hunk chanted, his hands curling over Pidge’s shoulders unconsciously.

Tension crept into Allura’s frame and she took a frantic step backward, embarrassment and hurt at war on her face. She turned on her heel, slippered feet ready to patter away.

“Don’t let her go, dude!” Hunk groaned, equally as invested in this situation as he was in the weird Altean dramas Allura loved.

Almost as if Hunk’s words carried, Shiro jolted back to himself, lunging after Allura and catching hold of her hand. He tugged on her arm, the force pulling Allura back towards him.

They faced each other for a moment, professionalism and longing warring on his face before a reckless light filled his eyes.

Pidge had to suppress a high pitched giggle as Hunk gripped at her shoulders, practically vibrating in his excitement. “Come on, Shiro. Kiss the girl!”

“If you start singing, I may actually die.” Pidge choked, trying valiantly to keep the tablet steady.

Just as Hunk started to hum, Shiro swooped in and kissed the girl.

In front of the most conservative race Allura had invited to the Alliance.

A gasp rose up from the Norvari people, many of them speechless from their outrage. A dead silence fell over the chamber and the two leaders of Voltron leapt away from one another, undisguised horror and embarrassment coloring their faces.

As Allura immediately turned to the King, profuse apologies leaving her mouth, Pidge flipped the camera so that she could see her own face, cheeks red from the effort of holding back her laughter. Hunk had long since sat down behind her, shoulders shaking as he clapped his hands over his face.

“So, after all that time Allura spent dogging Keith and Lance about behaving themselves, it was actually Allura and Shiro who done goofed.” Pidge narrated to the camera, looking up to see Allura powerwalking over to them, a scarlet smiling Shiro close on her heels. “Looks like it’s time to go.”

She closed her camera app with a click and gave a sharp salute to the Norvari monarch, the old man giving her a wide grin.

Operation Space Parents was a success.

~~~~

The warmth of the water sank deep into Keith’s muscles and he had to fight the urge to just flop bonelessly at the edge, a marbled bench the only thing keeping him upright in the giant tub of the diplomatic suite.

He was happy, a soul deep satiation and contentedness. The water was clean and warm, soothing the residual tension and soreness from his muscles. His eyes tracked the lithe figure of his mate as swam, the tub much, much deeper than they had previously thought.

At the moment, Lance was searching for the bottom, the glow of his tattoos a cheerful, light blue, their light clearly visible even from the far edge of the tub where Keith sat. There was a thrill of exploration in their bond, the same content hum coming from Lance’s end.

Keith had no qualms with watching, a sleepy smile coming to his face as he sat along the edge bench, admiring the way Lance’s naked body twisted in the water.

He was something ethereal, a true child of the water. He swam effortlessly, the tattoos glowing across his skin doing nothing to dispel the image of him as some deity of the sea.

A snort pulled itself from Keith’s chest at the thought of Lance as a deity. He loved his mate with everything he had but his ego could be too much. Best not to tell him about that particular deifying observation.

As he watched, Lance started making his way to the surface, breaking the water quietly, his glowing eyes locked on Keith unerringly, a sensually predatory look on his face. A rush of heat whispered down Keith’s spine at the expression, body stirring back to awareness as Lance drifted closer, cerulean eyes promising all kinds of things.

“Thought we were cleaning up.” Keith said hoarsely, swallowing harshly when a wicked grin overtook Lance’s face.

“Sorry, _amor._ Couldn’t resist.” Lance purred, “You look good in the water.”

Heat flashed across his skin once more, a bit of incredulity sure to show on his face. He looked good in the water?

Keith couldn’t help but think that was a ludicrous observation, especially coming from Lance, someone who looked like some kind of fae creature in the water, sexy and alluring.

He probably resembled a wet cat right now.

A frown creased Lance’s face and he drifted close enough that he could kneel on the sloped bottom in front of Keith. “You do, you know?” Lance said softly, “I get to watch the water ripple over your skin and it makes me want to taste it. I’m jealous of the droplets. They get to touch you.”

“What’s stopping you from touching me?” Keith breathed, Lance’s words making his head spin.

“Nothing. Just waiting for an invitation.” Lance winked, sharp fingers sliding up over Keith’s thighs as he wiggled himself closer.

Keith’s breath caught in his throat at the silken press of Lance’s skin, dick stirring in interest as his hands drifted closer.

“And that was an invitation?”

“Of course it was.” Lance smiled, thumbs rubbing gentle circles on Keith’s hipbones.

He drifted closer, his breath hot on Keith’s lips, glowing eyes half-lidded and sultry. Keith closed the distance between them, catching Lance’s bottom lip between his teeth gently before letting go and pressing his lips to Lance’s.

Lance dominated the kiss between them, tongue darting out to press along the seam of Keith’s mouth. Distracted, Keith let his mouth fall open, their tongues hesitantly pressing together as Lance’s hands danced up Keith chest, pushing gently on the hickies he’d left earlier.

The brief pulse of pain/pleasure made him groan into Lance’s mouth, his lover smiling into their kiss. They pulled back, their heavy breaths echoing in the bathroom, dimmed lights making Lance glow even brighter.

Slick skin slid against his own as Lance swam closer, one daring hand coming to wrap lightly around Keith’s dick. A breath punched its way out of Keith’s chest and he let his arms rest around Lance’s neck, noses nearly brushing. “It would be so much fun to take you apart.” Lance crooned, “Just take a day where I do nothing but kiss all the parts of you, enjoying every pretty purple inch. Would you like that?”

Keith could feel the flush on his face, Lance’s words simultaneous embarrassing and arousing him. They were words that he wanted to return, a similar plan unfolding in his mind. “Only if I got to do you too. If I get to tie you down and follow every glowing line with my tongue.”

Lance blinked in surprise, a grin spreading across his face. “You want to tie me up?”

“Yes? If you’re okay with it?”

A happy laugh greeted him as Lance nuzzled at his hairline, a wet kiss pressed to his temple. “We’ll look for some stuff. If we do it, I want something nice.”

Huffing out a breath, Keith failed to suppress his smile. “Of course you would.”

“Would you expect anything less?” Lance chuckled, the forgotten hand squeezing, driving a gasp from Keith’s throat.

“No, I really wouldn’t.” Keith panted, eyes fluttering shut as Lance set a punishing pace, the water easing the slide of his hand.

Abruptly, Lance twisted his wrist, fingers sliding over the head of his dick, the entire motion making Keith keen, a purr threatening to rumble through his chest.

He wouldn’t last very long at all if Lance kept this up.

Keith opened his mouth to let Lance know when he met his mate’s hungry cerulean eyes, the dilated cat-like pupils watching his face with a laser focus. “You know how I’m technically part mermaid now?” Lance said idly, watching Keith’s reactions.

His eyes fluttered again as Lance pressed a thumb to the head, the pressure good but not enough. He needed more. “Yes.” He choked out, not sure if he could manage much more of a response to Lance’s question.

“Allura finally brought the pool down to test everything and I was swimming the other day when I realized that I can hold my breath for a really, really long time.” Lance continued conversationally, as if he wasn’t about to make Keith blow his load with a twist of those sinfully skilled fingers, “Wanna see?”

“Huh?” Keith said intelligently, a whimper leaving his lips when Lance’s hand left him.

He only had a moment to mourn the loss of Lance’s hand and the stimulation that went with it before Lance ducked under the water and heat enveloped him. Claws screeched against the tiles of the bathtub as Keith scrabbled to hold on to something, Lance’s hands holding his hips still, head bobbing beneath the water.

Keith held as still as he possibly could, the threat of Lance’s sharp teeth so very close to his dick making a thrill run up his spine. In his effort to control his body, he lost the battle with his mouth, a long rambling chain of pleads, moans and keens echoing off the tiles of the bathroom.

One clawed hand finally shot out and threaded through Lance’s soft hair, a moan vibrating through the mouth currently on his dick.

A loud cry pulled itself from his chest at the feeling and he was viciously thankful that Lance was currently underwater.

He was being very, very loud.

Every motion that Lance made was serving to wind him tighter, head clunking back against the floor of the bathroom, the lip of the tub cracking under his claws. “Fuck, Lance, please!”

An especially hard suck loosed the coil and Keith choked off a yell, back arching, the soft heat of Lance’s mouth pulling whimpers from his throat. He could feel Lance swallow around him, pulling off at last and breaking the surface of the water, a satisfied look in his cerulean eyes.

He licked his lips slowly and Keith groaned, putting one hand over his face. “You’re going to kill me.” He huffed, breath still heaving in his chest.

“Never.” Lance parroted, pressing himself into Keith’s lap, stiff dick prodding at Keith’s belly, “Little deaths only.”

“What?” Keith said numbly, letting his hands slide down Lance’s sides unconsciously.

“You know, orgasms? Some people used to call them ‘the little death’.” Lance hummed, hips rolling against Keith’s stomach.

“You’re full of strange information, aren’t you?” Keith laughed, taking pity on the boy in his lap, hand wrapping around Lance’s dick, a pleased noise dropping from his mouth.

With the water’s aid, it was too easy for his hand to slide along Lance’s dick and he made sure to pay special attention to the glowing lines that swirled around the shaft.

Lance moaned in his ear, his hands threaded in his hair, the tension on the roots making Keith whimper. “Lance…” Keith crooned, nipping at the lobe of Lance’s ear, goosebumps raising on Lance’s arms.

“Come for me?”

A low cry pulled itself from Lance’s mouth, his head tilting back in ecstasy, the tattoos in his skin all turning a bright, piercing white. Keith watched as Lance relaxed, a happily sated look in his eyes.

“Feel like cleaning up now?” Keith teased, Lance giving him an indulgent smile.

He pushed off from the bench and Keith could do nothing else but follow him into the deeper water. He let Lance pull him under for a moment before they surfaced together, swimming over to the shelf built into the wall, the dispensers for the castle’s soaps and shampoos clustered together on one end.

Mischievously, Lance dispensed a mass of shampoo into Keith’s hair, scrubbing at it even as Keith tried to swim away from him. “What are you doing?”

“I’ve always wanted to wash your hair.” Lance mused, the rough scrubbing of before easing to something more relaxing.

“Oh.” Keith hummed, a little more than floored at the admittance, “So you do like my hair.”

“Of course not.” Lance sniffed, a teasing note dancing across the bond between them.

“You’re washing it because you hate it.” Keith stated, leaning his head back with a purr as Lance’s fingers worked in soothing circles, “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Your mullet doesn’t make any sense.” Lance grumbled, “How is your hair so damn soft?”

“How is your skin so damn soft?” Keith returned, the purr in his chest growing louder.

“Skin care routine.” Lance said primly, “And excellent genetics. You should see my Mamá. She’s got the most beautiful skin I’ve ever seen.”

“I’d like that.” Keith hummed, letting Lance tip his head back to rinse the suds out.

“She’ll probably adopt you on the spot. Be all like ‘ _mijo_ , where did you find such a pretty boy’?” Lance mimicked, pitching his voice higher as he imitated his mother.

“You really think so?” Keith snorted, turning so he could reach past Lance, pressing on the dispenser for the soap, grabbing one of the sponges from the far side and lathering it up.

“Of course I do.” Lance laughed, a warm look coming to his face when Keith ran the sponge down one of his arms, suds briefly obscuring glowing blue and purple.

A heavy silence fell between them as Keith scrubbed as Lance’s skin, their hands passing off after Lance had rinsed off. “I miss her a lot.” Lance said wearily, his hands gentle as the sponge passed over the scratches down Keith’s back.

“We’ll see her again.” Keith promised, meaning every word.

He would make sure that they returned to Earth. He would take Lance back to his family, to the people he missed so badly that it felt like a physical wound in the bond between them.

“I believe you.” Lance grinned, washing his hair quickly before pulling Keith back over to the edge of the pool.

He lifted up out of the water, rivulets streaming over his skin as he leaned out for the towels that sat on the countertop. The muscles in his back shifted and Keith was transfixed, the dark skin populated with streams of water and the subtly undulating glow of his tattoos.

Keith pressed a brief kiss to the back of Lance’s hip before following him out of the water, grabbing a towel from Lance’s grasp. They dried off silently, a sleepy happiness coming from Lance’s side of the bond.

They dawdled for a moment in the bathroom as Keith tapped his feet anxiously, unsure of what to do at this point. Lance only looked at him for a moment, understanding blooming in his end of the bond before he reached out to take his hand and lead him back into the bedroom. “I don’t know about you, mullet, but I am down for some cuddles and naptime.” Lance yawned, pulling back the rumpled comforter and dragging Keith onto the bed with him.

“We’ll probably just fall asleep all night.” Keith laughed, “Which doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Oh no, just a nap.” Lance promised, curling into his chest after pushing him into the pillows.

“Why’s that?” Keith huffed, “You have plans?”

Lance gave him a heavy-lidded look, smirk stretching over his lips. “Well, we still have most of a bottle of lube left and we have yet to christen the living room. That’s just a waste.”

“You’re not going to be able to walk tomorrow.” Keith chuckled, letting his hand rest in the middle of Lance’s back, the steady pulse of Lance’s heartbeat comforting.

“Promises, promises.” Lance teased, his eyes closed.

Soft breaths replaced Lance’s banter and Keith finally let himself fully relax, his lover safe in his embrace.

They would be okay.

~~~~

The next morning, Hunk found himself puttering around the kitchen, an entire basket of Norvari vegetables and spices ripe for culinary experimentation.

It was still early yet, yesterday’s excitement and emotional upheaval leading them all to retire to their rooms after returning to the castle.

Hunk couldn’t blame them. A lot of stuff had happened the day before.

There was a crazy alien Prince who tried to take over his planet after sending Lance into a panic attack and then Shiro and Allura finally stopped dancing around each other, only to offend an entire room of aliens.

With a frown, Hunk looked towards the direction of the paladin quarters, a bit of anxiousness curling in his gut as he diced several tomato looking vegetables. He hadn’t been able to find Keith or Lance when he returned to the castle and everyone he had asked hadn’t seen them either.

He hoped they were okay.

Hunk flipped the stove on, the strange Altean machine humming at him as the circles atop it heated up. He tossed the vegetables in the skillet, nabbing a few of the other spices he had picked up from other worlds, tasting it as he added different things.

This had the potential to be pretty great.

As he stirred, he could hear voices outside the kitchen, the familiarity of them making Hunk relax.

“Lance, stop squirming. I’m going to drop you.”

“You’re literally pressing on a bruise right now. Of course I’m squirming.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Damn right. Now onward steed.”

“I’m not a horse you can just ride, Lance.”

“You weren’t complaining last night.”

“Oh my god, shut up.”

Hunk let out an overly loud cough as the Red and Blue Paladins turned the corner, their eyes flying wide as he made his presence apparent.

“Good morning.” He said evenly, fighting down laughter.

They both looked like they had been mauled.

A huge pair of Altean pajama pants were tied tightly around Keith’s waist, his shirtless chest proudly sporting an entire line of maroon marks from throat to hip. His hair was a wild mess and he looked at Hunk with something akin to panic.

Lance was wrapped around him, piggyback style, long legs locked around his waist and arms draped over his shoulders, the top to the Altean pajamas swallowing his skinny torso and hanging off one shoulder. He had his fair share of marks as well, dark spots interrupting the blue flow of his tattoos all over his shoulders, throat, and the expanse of his thighs.

He grinned at Hunk over Keith’s shoulder, sniffing at the air hungrily. “Oh man, Keith, Hunk is cooking. This morning just keeps getting better.”

“Lance, maybe we should go get dressed.” Keith said nervously, his arms crossed over his chest.

Hunk nodded, trying to keep his eyes to their faces. “This is awkward for all of us. Please. I promise I’ll save you guys some food.”

“Fine.” Lance whined, letting his head rest on Keith’s shoulder, “Tally ho!”

“I will drop you, I swear.”

“I wouldn’t. It’s your fault you have to carry me.”

“I warned you!”

“And I regret nothing.”

Hunk held his laughter until their voices disappeared, the awkwardness too much. He went back to his experimentation, the light footsteps of Pidge alerting him to her entrance. He hummed to let her know that he acknowledged her existence as he carefully turned the vegetables, satisfied with how well they were cooking.

“Did I just hallucinate or did I see Keith giving Lance a piggy back ride down the hallway?” Pidge grumbled, her tone incredulous.

“Were they collectively wearing a pair of Altean pajamas?” Hunk queried, clicking the machine for the Altean equivalent of coffee with his elbow.

“Okay, so I wasn’t hallucinating. What the fuck happened to them? They were a mess.”

“Do you really want me to answer that question?” Hunk said dryly, giving her a meaningful look.

She blinked for a moment and then nodded, putting a cup underneath the machine with a grimace. “Yeah, no, I just figured it out. I don’t want any more information than I already have. Have mercy on me, I woke up like five minutes ago.”

“Where did you fall asleep this time?”

“Vent. One of the Rovers got stuck and it was late.”

“That’s terrifying, Pidge.” Hunk shivered, digging in the fridge for the eggs-like things Coran had bartered for the last time they were near a market.

“What’s terrifying is how Lance can usually find me when I do shit like that.” Pidge offered, “I don’t know how he does it. And I kind of don’t want to?”

“What don’t you want to know?” Shiro interjected, walking into the kitchen on silent feet, the interruption making them both jump.

“How Lance finds her when she falls asleep in the vents.”

“Since when do you fall asleep in the vents?” Shiro asked, alarm in his voice, “That’s really dangerous, Pidge.”

“Yes, Dad. I am aware.” Pidge snarked, raising the cup to her mouth, “It’s not like I mean to do it.”

Soft pitter patters announced Allura and she swanned into the kitchen, a gentle smile on her face when she saw Shiro. “Where is Lance?” She asked, “I wanted to check to make sure everything was okay after yesterday.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure everything is fine.” Hunk said quickly, hoping to deter the Princess from a search, “I just saw him and Keith.”

“Excellent.”

Hunk breathed a sigh of relief, perking up when he heard the soft click of claws, the Galra kit skidding around the corner, her eyes wide in excitement. “Mama said that everyone was back finally!”

She barreled straight for Hunk’s leg, clinging to it as she purred. “I missed you, Voltron friends.”

“Yeah, we missed you too, Kore.” Pidge said tiredly, looking up as Lance and Keith strolled through the door, Maia close behind them.

Hunk lifted his eyebrow at Lance’s stiff stride and got a frown from his friend in return, the Red Paladin slightly fuchsia already.

He was just thankful that they were fully dressed this time, if a bit sloppily. It looked like they pulled their clothes on in a hurry.

“So how did everything go yesterday?” Lance said brightly, sidling over beside Hunk and letting Kore curl around one of his long legs, “We got to see Allura’s frankly legendary suplex but we didn’t hear anything else. Are the Norvari on board?”

Lance smiled as Kore crowed his name and he easily picked her up off the floor, settling her on one hip as he waited for the answer to his question. She purred and curled into his chest, smiling at the soft look Keith gave her, patting at his arm.

“The Norvari have agreed to join our alliance in exchange for our protection.” Allura answered quickly, giving Pidge a sharp look.

Hunk only sighed and shook his head.

Pidge hadn’t had her first cup of Altean coffee yet. She feared nothing.

“Of course, that was all before we ended up getting escorted out.” Pidge added slyly, ignoring Allura completely.

“For what?” Keith frowned, giving Hunk a worried look.

“Turns out that you two aren’t the only couple who have problems with PDA.” Pidge smirked, the expression half hidden by her cup.

A devious grin curled over Lance’s face and he turned his eyes on Allura, embarrassment painting her dark skin a deep crimson. “Well, well, well.” He hummed, “As much as I would love to go crazy and talk about how hilarious it is that it wasn’t actually us this time, I think I’ll save this one for a rainy day.”

Relief dropped Shiro’s shoulders even as Allura’s tensed. “I think I would rather you get it over with now.”

“Oh no, princess. I want to enjoy this one.” Lance chuckled, Keith sporting an identical look, “You gave us a lot of crap before we got to Norvar about ‘behaving ourselves’.”

Allura whined and Lance laughed once again, the resemblance between the two of them twisting Hunk’s heart. It was sad that they had grown closer under such horrible circumstances but their relationship was earnest and deep, a familial bond between them that helped to bring Voltron closer together than before.

“I apologize for being unnecessarily pointed in my remarks about behavior.” Allura tried, clasping her hands beneath her chin, the motion drawing a laugh from Lance.

“We appreciate the apology, Princess.” Keith said seriously, giving Lance a stern look.

“Oh no, babe. I need this.”

“You’re too much.”

It gave Hunk hope for the future, hope that one day these easy, happy conversations over breakfast would be the norm, rather than a welcome vacation from a millennia long war.

“I have a video.” Pidge blurted, every head in the room turning to her.

“You didn’t.” Allura gasped.

“I totally did.”

Hunk only stepped out of the way as chaos erupted in his kitchen, everyone fighting to get to Pidge’s tablet. He and Maia moved closer to the kitchen and he stirred at the alien eggs and the frying vegetables with a happy hum.

This war couldn’t last forever.

He shared a glance with the Galra beside him and smiled.

He couldn’t wait to see the day.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this mess that I could not get out of my head. I had a lot of fun writing it even if it did take forever.  
> Inspiration for the title actually came from the Panic! at the Disco song, "Calendar".  
>  _At night your body is a symphony, and I'm conducting..._  
>  It was rather inspiring. XD  
> I also took some inspiration in the more heart-wrenching parts for the Clean Bandit song "Symphony"  
> You can listen to the songs here! [ Calendar ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7t8IaeWxCA) and [ Symphony ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aatr_2MstrI)  
> Also, the music video for "Symphony" made me cry. Like so bad.  
> As always, caps lock is the way to my heart.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Until next time, guys!


End file.
